Daddy Kisses Teacher
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher! Main Pair: SessxKag, Sequel to Fame vs. Kicks
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 12<strong>**th****, 2021**

Kagome arrives at school early to make sure everything is ready to start the day. She is very excited to start her first teaching job and cannot wait to see all of her students faces. She knows that Mami won't start school until next year but she is still excited to know that if everything goes well this year she'll be here permanently. She places names on the desk for the children to know where to sit, she remember doing that as a child and thought it would be fun. Once they get comfortable with their seats they'll be able to move and switch it up to make new friends.

The door opens to revile a few parents walking in Kagome turns around with a bright smile "Welcome and good morning!" Kagome greets happily walking over towards the parents. "Please children find your name and have a seat." She says kindly. The children walk in a bit nervous but slowly found their way to their desks. Kagome starts to chat vibrantly with the parents reassuring them that this year will be fill with fun and learning.

After ten minutes of all the students filling in, Kagome took roll and as she is calling out names she stumbles across one that left her heart sink _Ryo Taisho _she looks at the silver hair boy with his head down. She felt a pain of sadness in her heart, shaking her heart mentally she continues with roll. "Alright class, my name is Kagome Higurashi but you all can call me Miss Kagome." She says happily.

Kagome walks to the board to write her name on it. She also starts writing a few more things on the board as well. "Alright everyone, I want you to answer these three questions. Your name, birthday, and what you like to do for fun." She explains turning around as the class stares at her in wonder. "I'll go first, my name is Kagome Higurashi, my birthday is October 19, 1997, and my favorite thing to do for fun is painting." She says.

Lunch time rolls around and it's also Kagome's free period, she looks over the papers that she had the kids do for fun for the first day of school. It's interesting to see what they already know and where she needs to improve. The only child that stands out is Ryo Taisho, no doubt that he is her summer fling's son. She snorts _that would be like him._ Rolling her eyes at her thought, she rests her chin on top of her hand the way she used to do so many times in school when she starts to fall into deep thought.

Her eyes shifted towards the window knowing her daydream will be drifting back to that summer where she found out what love at first sight was and how easily people could get it mixed up with lust. She sighs pulling away from her troublesome thoughts putting away the last of her lunch getting ready for the students to come back in from their lunch and recess.

The day came and gone in a blur, before Kagome knows it the clock hits three and parents start pouring into the classroom. Kagome gives out daily reports smiling and waving good-bye and had them promise to return tomorrow. She closes the door and turns to see Ryo sitting in his seat looking down at the desk. Kagome frowns at this "Ryo, is your mom or dad coming to get you?" she asks softly walking over to the demon child to take a seat in the small chair at a different desk.

"I don't know my mom and my dad is very busy. Keiko dropped me off today, I guess they forgot to tell her to come back." He shrugs trying to not let it bother him. Kagome frown deepen at his words "Listen, how about we wait until four that's when I can leave. If no one comes by then I'll drop you off. Deal?" she says smiling once more. Ryo looks up at his strange teacher but shook her out stretched hand anyways. "Deal." He replies looking a bit hopefully.

Kagome left the play dough out for Ryo to play with as long as he didn't mix the colors. She works on planning out her next week activities and looking in October to see when she can try and schedule a field trip to the pumpkin patch. She looks up every now and then to make sure that Ryo is content and enjoying himself. One time she looked up to see him making a car then tearing it down to build something different. Four o'clock follow along nicely as Kagome checks her phone from hearing it vibrate earlier to see that Sango text her.

_**Coffee at the Neko Café?**_

Kagome smiles but pockets her phone in her purse before grabbing her coffee cup from this morning. "Okay Ryo, let's get you home before someone starts to worry." Kagome's voice broke him from his coloring that he decided to do instead of the play dough. Ryo collects his things and place them into his backpack then pushes his chair in before walking over to the door. Kagome stands there amazed by how well manner this five year old is, she smiles sadly knowing that he is being force to grow up instead of being able to enjoy himself. Ryo told Kagome the address and she puts it into her GPS, she makes sure he's buckled in before heading off to where her GPS is directing her.

It only took her ten minutes to find the Taisho mansion lucky for her that the gates are open. Kagome drives up the long drive way and amazed that the house hasn't changed in seven years. She parks in front of the stairs, Ryo unbuckles himself once he sees Keiko ascending down the stairs. Kagome quickly gets out unsure about the person who is greeting him. "Ryo wait!" Kagome says trying to grab him "It's alright Kagome-san, this is my maid Keiko-chan." He says smiling at her for the first time.

Kagome stops in her tracks completely stun by his smile, _He reminds me of Inuyasha, well when he gave those rare moments plus photos that Kikyou has showed me._ She looks to see another woman, probably another maid? "Kagome-san, please come inside my grandmother is awaiting." Ryo broke Kagome from her thoughts to see the other woman gone. Kagome nods numbly following behind Ryo and text Sango to let her know that they would have to reschedule their coffee date.

Once inside the massive house, she looks around the house unlike last time she was here. It's an intimidating house if you can call it a home, she needs to start referring to it as a mansion or a castle of sorts. "Welcome Kagome," a female's voice broke Kagome away from her thoughts. They seem to be getting the better of her today for some odd reason. "Uh, hi, I'm Ryo's teacher and no one showed up to get him so I bought him here." Kagome says a bit nervously about being in Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's old house.

"Oh dear, excuse my rudeness, I'm Izayoi Taisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's mother and Ryo's grandmother." She says smiling softly at the young raven hair woman. Kagome has seen pictures of Inuyasha's mother those don't do her justice as seeing her in person. "I must thank you for brining young Ryo home." Izayoi thanks Kagome. Before Kagome could say a word the door to the front opens "Daddy!" Ryo rejoice happily running to his father.

Kagome turns to see the one man that she ran away from seven years ago to be standing at his front door staring back at her with his usual stoic look. Kagome couldn't believe how much time has went by since the last time she seen him. His golden orbs look sharper than ever and colder too. "Hello Sesshoumaru." She spoke softly to him. She knows that his demon hearing would caught her words.

"Kagome, it's been a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>Guess who made the cut about getting a sequel? Ha! Well I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. I made it short so I could give you all a great Halloween gift! I do enjoy this story and I can't wait to see how it will turn out. Do not worry Kagome isn't going soft or forgot about Sesshoumaru forgetting about Ryo. So please tell me what you think! Any ideas or suggestions? I know i left a few disappointed at the fact that Kagome didn't kick Kagura's ass. Well there is always hope! Plus they have changed and growed so no telling what Kagome will do once she findsout what happen to Kagura!

Stay Tune!

_**Happy Halloween!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

**A?N: I usually dont do this but this is the sequel to Fame vs Kicks, the things is you dont really have to read the other one to know what's going on. You can if you choose to only to see the history with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I'll be doing a lot of flash backs so you all can see what the othe two months of Kagome's summer was like.**

**Disclaimer: I didnt do one for my other story but really, if I owned anything I wouldnt be on here.**

* * *

><p>"Kagome, it's been a long time."<p>

The way he spoke those six words made her shiver, whether it is in delight or fear of what could happen next. Her eyes glance down at Ryo hugging his father's leg, the sadness she felt for the child return along with anger. She glares heatedly at Sesshoumaru daring him to say something out of line. "I presume you would like to speak in private." He states then asks. Sesshoumaru removes Ryo's arms from him allowing Keiko to grab the small child and lead him towards the play room. Izayoi looks between the two worried more for Kagome's sake than Sesshoumaru's.

"Lead the way." Kagome instructs allowing him to guide her further into the house. The house that she has stepped foot in once seven years ago because of a party that Inuyasha and him were throwing at the time. The same house where she slept with him while drunk beyond belief yet she still held no regret about sleeping with him other than the fact he was still on and off with Kagura. "I'll make Ryo, his after school snack. Please be nice to her." Izayoi says giving Kagome a small smile before disappearing. She paid no mind to Izayoi as she is too busy glaring at the back of a certain Inuyoukia who forgot about his son.

Once they enter an office like room, Sesshoumaru walks over to the small cabinet to pour himself a glass of liquor knowing he'll need it if he's going to be dealing with the woman of his past. Kagome stood with her arms cross "Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asks her. "Oh no! You're not asking the questions here, bub." Kagome uncrosses her arms to point an accusing at him. "You know, I ping you to be a better father at least. I can't believe you forgot about your own son!" Kagome yells walking towards him angrily. Sesshoumaru sets the glass down, returning a glare of his own at her. "I did no such thing." He tells her coolly. "No one picked Ryo up! I drove him here after four since your too busy being stuck up your own ass to care. I mean who let's their child grow up without knowing their own mother!?" she yells once again poking Sesshoumaru in the chest.

He swiftly grabs her hand pulling her against him. Kagome glares up at him daring him to answer her. "For your information, she abandoned us." He replies. "Second if I had known no one picked Ryo up I would have left the office to get him myself." He finishes. His hot breath fans against Kagome's face, she tries to think of something else and not how she wants to kiss the diayoukia in front of her. She pushes her free hand against his chest earning her release from him. She glares at him once more "If your late one day picking him up I will personally come back here to give you another mouth full." She states turning to leave him. As soon as her hand touch the door knob, he appeared behind her in caging her with his arms, his lips ghostly touching her ear "I'll take that as a promise, little miko." He whispers causing her to shiver from his hot breath.

He moves back and she took that moment to quickly open the door to leave Sesshoumaru walks over to the cabinet to pour another drink, he frowns at the hold she still has on him after seven long years. She left him there at the airport without a proper good-bye yet she comes rolling back here like nothing has changed. Sesshoumaru looks down at his empty glass thinking back to the last day she was here.

_Kagome is looking over the rows of CD's looking for a specific one "Miko, why waste your time on those?" a voice calls from behind her. She turns to see Sesshoumaru standing there looking bored and uninterested to what is going on. Kagome places her hands on her hips glaring at him "Well, I could be looking at the records but my dad upgraded to a CD player and I thought it'd be nice to bring him something back." She says matter of fact. Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes at the infuriating miko in front of him. He reaches past her hearing her gasp in surprise as he grabs a CD and has it to her. Dumbly she looks down to see a CD of the Rolling Stones in her hands, "There now you can stop looking, there is a bond fire on the beach tonight." He told her making his leave. "HEY! YOU ASS WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" she yells glaring at him. Sesshoumaru didn't stop walking, he only let a small smile tug at his lips from her yelling._

Kagome gets in her car, starts it up then text Sango.

_**Coffee sounds great right about now. -K**_

She places her phone between her legs puts the vehicle in gear before leaving the Taisho mansion in her rearview mirror. She couldn't believe that she acted the way she did! Then he went all flirty on her as if what she said had no effect! _Demons are so bi-polar I swear._ She huffs. Her phone went off letting her know that Sango replied.

_**Neko Café in five? -S**_

_**Sure- K**_

Girl talk is what she needs and Sango is the best person to talk to. She felt like an idiot about bringing Ryo's mother up. Kagome pulls up to a stop light hitting her head on the steering wheel. _I'm such an idiot._ She thought looking up right in time for the light to turn green.

Not even five minutes later, she pulls up to the curb and parks. She gets out of her car, locking it, and walks around to the sidewalk and into the small café she would go to seven years ago when she lived here for the summer. The chime above the door lets the works know when a customer comes in "Welcome to Neko Café!" the hostess greets smiling. "I'm here with a friend." Kagome says looking around and seeing Sango waving her over. "Alright, you must go over there." The hostess says never skipping a beat.

Kagome smiles at the energy that the young girl has before making her way over to Sango. "So how's the baby?" Kagome asks smiling. Sango shrugs "Being a brat, damn I hate morning sickness and I envy girls who don't get it." Sango says rubbing her stomach with affection. Kagome laughs at her friend "So tell me about your day? How was it and where the kids running around crying?" Sango asks being a bit dramatic. Kagome rolls her eyes with a smile still present "No it's nothing like that. They're great and I love it so far. I mean it's only my first day!" Kagome says thinking about Ryo made her frown. "What's wrong?" Sango asks looking at the menu. Kagome never knew how she does that, every time that Sango isn't looking her way she knows when Kagome's mood changes.

"It's Ryo." She starts. Sango places her menu down raising a brow at her "Sesshoumaru's son? He's in your class? That's a surprise considering Sesshoumaru always has the best to teach his son. I'm not saying that you won't go a great job I'm just shocked." Sango finishes with a shrug leaving Kagome's mouth hanging open. The waitress comes to take their orders then leaves to bring them drinks first. "Okay, hold the phone, you know Sesshoumaru has a son?" Kagome says in disbelief. Sango gives her a pointed look "Kagome, Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother after all and those two used to run in the same crowd. Inuyasha and Miroku is a year older than the rest of us expect Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo. Sesshoumaru is four years older than everyone expect Rin and Shippo again. Those two are a year younger then you and I, that doesn't matter." Sango explains like it was an everyday thing.

Kagome can't wrap her head around all the information but one question is still left unanswered and that's the mystery mother of Ryo. "So who did Sesshoumaru knock up?" Kagome asks curiously. Sango looks away "That's not my place to tell. Ask him." She said. Kagome didn't want to leave the conversation on that but Sango already onto a different subject. She wonders if the mother of Ryo really left or Sesshoumaru kicked her out. There is so much information and questions buzzing around Kagome's head.

"Here you girls are, a chef salad and a Caesar chicken wrap." The waitress announces placing the food in front of the girls. Kagome has a feeling that she'll have many more conversations and chances to ask him about Ryo's mother and why her role in his life is absent.

**August 13****th****, 2021**

Kagome arrives at school about 7:30 to get prepare for her day. She loves the fact that she gets to teacher young children and enjoys seeing their eyes light up in wonder and awe. Today they will do an art project to see which ones are creative and which ones aren't. She wants to help model the kids into something they enjoy, so she is lying down white construction paper on the desk that she pushed together.

Kagome steps back from her hard work of three makeshift tables from the desk, seven kids can sit at each table. She was surprise at how big her class is but glad to have such a huge opportunity to have that many. She walks back to her desk to see that she only has five minutes before students start showing up, looking over her planner for the day to see what other activities she has plan. The morning is filled with arts and crafts as the afternoon is lunch, recess, and music time. _You've out done yourself Kagome!_ She mentally pats her back walking over to the door to open it for the children.

Kagome greets all the kids and their parents letting them rush to put their bags down "Pick a seat and I'll explain once everyone is here." Kagome calls to the confuse children. Kagome waits as more of her students wander in and she explain the same thing to them as she done before. "Morning Miss Kagome." Kagome turns to see Ryo smiling happily as he holds onto his father's hand. _Wait what!?_ Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of Sesshoumaru walking his son to class. She didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed by this gesture. "Take a seat anywhere, we'll start soon and I'll explain what we're doing." She told him softly. Ryo hugs his father before running past Kagome into the classroom towards his cubby to put his backpack down before heading to the table.

Kagome turns to wave Sesshoumaru off so she could close the door but he stop her. "What?" she hiss lowly so they couldn't hear her at least the demon children. "I'd like to stay unless that's a problem." He replies coldly. Kagome glares at him, she honestly wants to say no but seeing Ryo's smiling face pull at her heart. "No. I have a lesson to teach and all you'll do is judge me." She told him swiftly. Sesshoumaru glares at her about to say something when she closes the door on his face.

Sesshoumaru stood there stun by the miko's actions. Slowly his anger crept up on him as he glares at the door before making his way out of the building.

Inside the classroom, Kagome instructed the kids to grab a smock to cover their clothes and roll up their sleeves. She grabs her own and pulls her hair up in a messy bun "Okay class, today we'll will be making history! When you all graduate this will be hanging in the halls of your senior year. I want you all to decorate this however you like and I want to see both hand prints on it! I'll come by and write your names. Also I've already outline words so please be careful with that. Now, begin and have fun!" Kagome tells them. The kids eagerly start decorating the paper that she laid out in front of them. Kagome walks around helping where she is needed and paints as well to show them. She walks over to Ryo's table and helps them out, Ryo looks at the paint with a skeptical look.

"Ryo, why are you not joining in?" Kagome asks crouching down beside him. Ryo scrunches up his nose and cross his arms "It's messy." He states. Kagome giggles at him "Sweetie, that's the point! Come on, let's make hand prints." She says bringing a red paint closer to them. Kagome presses her hand into the paint to show Ryo that it's okay before placing her hand on the paper with a good firm press. She lifts her hand to leave behind her hand print having Ryo is awe. "Now your turn." She says grabbing a paper towel to wipe the paint off. Ryo did the same action as Kagome "It's so wet." He laughs before pressing his hands on the paper beside Kagome's hand print. She smiles at his happiness _He's finally being the kid he's supposed to be._ She thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> I am impress with how many reviews i recieved from the first chapter. I will try to update every week but there is no promises. So with that said the more reviews and input i get the more I am likely to update quicker. I would like some thought or input as to what you all will want to see or have happen. This agruement between Kagome and Sesshoumaru was brief but there is more heated ones to come. Remember Kagome isnt the only one hurt by her leaving L.A. Sesshoumaru was hurt by it too.

Review

Stay Tune!


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p>Lunch time came quickly for Kagome, she sits at her desk eating her lunch casually flipping through a book searching for a fun activity for her kids. She laughs at the thought <em>her <em>kids. A knock is heard at her door pulling her from her thoughts "Come in." she says getting up to see the teacher that's on recess duty bringing Ryo in "Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho was caught fighting another student." He said gruffly lightly pushing Ryo inside the door. Kagome frowns at that, "He'll have to stay inside for recess for the next three days. He'll be able to return to the playground on Thursday." He told her. "What about the other kid? I know Ryo wouldn't have gotten into a fight without reason." She defends the boy. Ryo looks up at Kagome in awe.

The older man shrugs "He is sitting out as well. He provoked Mr. Taisho in the first place, do not worry about the other kid. He's in the principal's office as we speak." He told her turning to leave "Thank you Mr. Auza." Kagome says softly to the demon man who shrugs once again leaving the miko to attend to the demon child.

Kagome runs a hand through her hair before turning towards Ryo "Well, looks like I'm going to have to call your father." She tells him with a sigh. Ryo's eyes widen in fear of what his father would say "Please don't!" he rushes over to her hugging her leg. Kagome is shocked by his actions "Why?" she asks gently. "He'll be upset with me." His voice broke from the sob he swallow back. Kagome sighs and crouches down to his eye level "What happen to make you get into a fight with the other kid?" she asks sternly looking at those golden orbs.

Ryo closes his eyes fighting back the tears "He said my mommy left because she didn't love me. No one could love an emotionless person like my father." Ryo finishes with tears running down his face. Kagome pulls the child into a hug causing him to shake as his body is rack with sobs.

She sat down with Ryo in her lap and rocks him back in forth like her father use to do when she would be upset. She hums a soft tune trying to calm the demon child down, she lovingly sooths his hair knowing the pain of being teased about having one parent. After Ryo's tears dried up, Kagome lets him take his seat at his desk that she put back in order. "I'll be right back Ryo. Lunch will be over in ten minutes." Kagome tells him walking out of the room. She stands outside of it trying to think of something to do.

She leans against the wall and takes out her phone. She dials a number knowing that they can help her with this matter. _"Hello?"_ a grumpy voice comes on the phone. "Inuyasha, I need you to come down to the school, it's about Ryo." Kagome says with sadness in her voice. _"I'll be there as soon as I can." _Inuyasha told her before they parted with good-byes. Kagome closes her eyes willing the tears to not fall, letting out a sigh before she returns to the classroom to find Ryo coloring on a coloring sheet she handed out before lunch. A smile graces her lips at the sight of him, _I don't understand how a boy as sweet as him can grow up in this world without a mother. It doesn't make any sense._

**Taisho Corporation**

Inuyasha is sitting at his desk staring at his phone. Kagome never calls especially him first and about Ryo. How can his nephew already cause trouble on his second day of school? _He's a Taisho, of course he'll cause trouble._ Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how mischievous the Taisho men are in their younger years, hell even their father can still be mischievous. _"Mr. Taisho, your brother is coming your way."_ Inuyasha's secretary buzzes in. "Thank you Kira." Inuyasha says rolling his eyes about his brother.

The door opens to revile the elder of the two brothers. Sesshoumaru stands in his glory glaring at his brother from the doorway. "What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha calls standing up from his chair. "The school called, I assume that Ryo's teacher contacted you?" Sesshoumaru ask glaring at his brother. He knows that Kagome would contact Inuyasha before him. Inuyasha stands up from his chair to walk around his desk "Yes Kagome called me. I was going to head to the school when it lets out." Inuyasha confirms. Sesshoumaru closes the door and strides up to Inuyasha his fist clench into a ball.

Next thing that happen was Inuyasha on the ground with a bloody nose and Sesshoumaru leaving the office in a hurry. Inuyasha quickly jumps up and follows after his brother. "Sesshoumaru!" he yells catching his arm to spin him around. Sesshoumaru growls dangerously at his brother in a warning to let him go. "What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yells causing everyone to stare at the two brothers. "Why did she call you?" he growls out eyes tinted with red. Inuyasha looks at his brother in disbelief, "Your jealous." He states crossing his arms. Sesshoumaru shoots him a glare before turning to leave once again.

**At the school**

Kagome sits behind her desk awaiting for Inuyasha to come and meet with her about Ryo. Thinking of the child, her eyes shift over to him sitting perfectly still at his desk. She hates to do this to him but something has to be done about him. She sighs at the thought of getting Ryo in trouble, a knock interrupts her thoughts bringing her to stand on her feet to open the door.

On the other side of the door isn't who she is expecting to see, Sesshoumaru stands there glaring down at her. She steps aside to let him in, quickly he moves over to Ryo "Come along." He instructs allowing Ryo to grab his bag. Kagome stands there with her arms cross over her chest "Wait a minute! You can't just come in here and leave with him." She says hotly. "I'm his father, I have the right to pick him up." Sesshoumaru shot back.

Kagome steps back uncrossing her arms looking a bit dejected "Sesshoumaru, don't you want to know why he's in trouble?" she asks softly at him. Sesshoumaru's glaze didn't let up "No." he told her. Sesshoumaru pushes past her along with Ryo to leave "They tease him about his mother not being around." That made Sesshoumaru stop in the doorway, he glances down at Ryo who has his head down in shame.

"Please don't be hard on him." She says softly turning around to look at his back. She could tell he is tense from the information she gave him. Sesshoumaru starts walking again with Ryo in tow _This is the third time I have felt bad in my life, I'm sorry my son for the grief and torment you deal with. _Sesshoumaru silently apologizes for his son's struggle in the public setting.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> My chapters are short only so I can update more but I'll more likely talk my time with the next chapter so I can give some explaination to Sesshoumaru's past and how he dealt with Kagome being away. Also I would like to give Kagome's past from seven years without contact with Sesshoumaru. People have been guessing Ryo's mother and I promise she'll come into the mix later on. You'll most likely see glimps of her but I will not tell you her name in the reviews! LOL!

Review

Stay Tune!


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><em>Sesshoumaru walks into his house greeted by his pregnant girlfriend "Sesshoumaru, your late as usual." Her voice sounds annoy as always when he's late getting back from the office. "Kagura, you know that I'm about to close a major case." He replies unbuttoning his jacket. He still isn't sure as to why he keeps this infuriating woman around "You know I'm close to having this child so you need to be nicer to me." Kagura says walking away swaying her hips leaving Sesshoumaru by the door.<em>

_Sesshoumaru glares at the pregnant woman's form before removing his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. He walks towards the kitchen to grab himself a drink 'After she bares my pup, I'll move them into my childhood house.' He thought grabbing the bottle of scotch and a glass from the cabinet to pour himself a drink. He walks over to the sliding glass doors to step out on the balcony. 'Kagome, you've been gone for one and half now. Why did you leave without a proper good-bye?' Questions that always left him wondering._

Sesshoumaru paces his study trying to think of what to do with Ryo. His thoughts sway from pulling him out of the public system or letting him return Monday back to Kagome's class. "Sesshoumaru stop pacing." His father's voice calls to him. Sesshoumaru snarls at him baring his fangs, his eyes tinted red with anger, Touga glares back at his son. "Don't bare your fangs at me, pup." He instructs with a growl behind his words. Touga and Sesshoumaru stands five feet from one and other, "Please Touga-kun, Sesshoumaru-san let's not fight." Izayoi says from Touga side.

She has seen them at each other throats since Ryo's mother left them. Izayoi steps close to her mate placing a gentle hand on his arm hoping that would ease his anger toward his first born. Touga subconsciously places a hand on top of his mate's still glaring at his son "Please Touga-kun, leave-" "Don't waste your breath on this deaf old dog." Sesshoumaru sneers cutting Izayoi off. Touga growls dropping his hand to his side clenching it into a tight fist, within second Touga has Sesshoumaru pin to the floor with his clawed hand wrapped around his son's neck snarling fiercely and his golden mischief orbs glow a blood red. Sesshoumaru snarls back snapping his jaw at his father daring him to make a move.

"Daddy…Papa…" a scent of salt fill the air "Ryo," Izayoi whispers causing both inuyoukia' to turn their stare at the youngest of the Taisho. "Son." Sesshoumaru struggles against the hold that his father has on his throat. Touga slowly release Sesshoumaru from his hold. "Ryo." Touga calls cautiously to the scared pup at the doorway of the office. Ryo steps back with tears in his eyes, he's never seen his father nor his grandfather act like, like wild dogs!

Both males didn't know what to ask to not scare off the young pup "Come here." Sesshoumaru orders sitting up on the floor. Ryo shakes his head before turning to run off. Sesshoumaru growls in annoyance that his son didn't listen to his order "You push him and he'll push you away." Touga grunts out getting to his feet walking over to his mate. "I apologize, my mate, I acted to hastily." He kisses her forehead in a loving apology. Touga looks over at his glaring son, Touga silently dares him to challenge again.

Sesshoumaru leaves the office in search of his son. He didn't know where Ryo would hide or seek comfort. If he knows Izayoi like he thinks he does than his son should be outside where he isn't supposed to go. He walks outside towards the gardens where he remember Izayoi taking Inuyasha when he was a young pup, the silver hair demon child is sitting under a tree. As he steps closer to his son to see that he isn't under just any tree but a tree where Izayoi would read to a younger Inuyasha and were a younger Sesshoumaru would hide up in the canopy.

"It seems that Izayoi is a clever woman." Sesshoumaru says more to himself. Ryo is sitting with his back to his father with his knees drawn to his chest shaking with sobs. Sesshoumaru stops a few feet behind him, he frowns at the sight before him.

Ryo looks up from the sudden contact of arms being wrapped around his small frame. A soft growl like purr is heard through the gardens, Ryo looks up to see his father looking down at him. "Ryo," he growls out softly letting his son know that it is alright to seek comfort from him. "Daddy, I was so scared!" Ryo shouts turning around to hug him. Sesshoumaru places a crawled hand on top of his head giving a slight rubbing motion.

**Saturday August 14****th****, 2021**

Kagome scans the wall of cereal trying to find one that looks good to her. "Miss Kagome!" she turns her head to see Ryo waving at her running down the aisle towards her. Kagome smiles at the young demon child crouching down to his level placing his grocery basket on the floor before opening her arms to welcome him. Ryo leaps forward with his arms open happy to see his teacher outside of school.

Kagome catches him laughing "Ryo-chan, what on earth are you doing?" she asks smiling happily at him. Ryo looks up at her giving her a cheesy grin "Daddy bought me shopping. Grandmother is putting space between him and Papa." He says confuse by what his grandmother said. Kagome shakes her head setting the boy down gathering her basket as she stands back up.

"Miko." Kagome looks up from Ryo to see Sesshoumaru standing behind the boy. "Sesshoumaru." She spot back giving him a glare. "Ryo, go to the toy section while I speak with your teacher." Sesshoumaru instructs. Ryo nods and runs off in search of a new toy. "You let him finger print, do you realize how expensive his clothes are?" Sesshoumaru asks slightly annoyed.

After Sesshoumaru made it right with Ryo, his son told him how his day was including the finger printing project. Kagome places her hands on her hips leaning forward a bit glaring more heatedly at the daiyoukia. "Excuse me?" she starts, "First of all it was a project that is about being creative. Secondly get that stick out of your ass and thirdly let Ryo live as a child and not as an adult." She practically screams causing Sesshoumaru to wince at her tone.

He recovers from it quickly and everyone human and demon are now staring at the couple. Sesshoumaru gives her a look "Calm yourself miko." He orders her. Kagome's reiki starts to flare and swirl around her "Your nothing but a stoic dog." She says stepping closer to him. Sesshoumaru can feel her reiki licks at his feet, he can tell that things are heading down hill fast "Daddy! Miss Kagome!" Ryo's voice broke through Kagome's anger making her reiki coil back to her.

Kagome turns to see the happy demon child running over to them with a toy under his arm. "Ryo back so soon?" Kagome asks changing her mood. Sesshoumaru is impress by the change of heart once Ryo appeared. _**She loves our pup**_. Sesshoumaru hasn't heard his inner demon in a while. "I'm hungry! Can we get food?" Ryo asks eagerly. Kagome laughs at his one track mind reminding her of Inuyasha. "Well, I'll see you on Monday morning bright and early?" Kagome asks the young child. "Yes Miss Kagome!" he hugs her seeing as Sesshoumaru is already leaving, he quickly runs up to his father showing him the new toy he wants.

Kagome smiles at the sight then continues her grocery shopping.

Later that evening, Kagome is sitting at her sister's house thinking about the incident at the grocery store. She has never lost control of her emotions like that but something about seeing Sesshoumaru makes her heart flutter like crazy. "Kagome, what's the matter?" Kikyou asks from her spot at the stove. Kagome hums in acknowledgement of her sister talking but says nothing in response. "Is it Ryo?" she asks kindly about her nephew. Kagome straighten up in her chair looking at her sister in disbelief "Or his father?" Kikyou teases with a playful smile that her sister couldn't see due to her back facing Kagome.

"Why do you ask such question?" Kagome squeaks blushing nevertheless at the mention of Sesshoumaru. \Kikyou laughs softly at Kagome's reaction, she turns around to see her sister looking down at her hands "Kikyou?" Kagome starts unsure if she'll do to her like Sango did. "Yes?" Kikyou says grabbing a strainer for the paste that she is taking off the stove top. "Who is Ryo's mother?" Kagome asks staring at her hands afraid that Kikyou wouldn't answer.

The sound of something breaking cause Kagome to jerk out of her chair "Kikyou!" she shouts running around the center island to help her pick up the pieces to a broken glass bowl. Kikyou picks up the pieces with shaky hands not knowing how to answer her sister's question "Why don't you ask him yourself? Or are you afraid of what he'll tell you?" Both women look up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Kikyou rose from her place at the floor to greet her mate "I didn't know you were here." She says kissing his cheek, Inuyasha nods looking at Kagome who is finishing up cleaning the mess "I just arrived when I heard you two in the kitchen." Inuyasha says.

"I must be going." Kagome states putting the glass in the trash before exiting "If you ask him, he'll tell you." Inuyasha shouts to the young miko. That didn't stop her from leaving, she can't help but feel like it's some big old secret and everyone is keeping it from her. _Well they keep telling me to ask him. How do you ask your student's father who the mother is? I can't demand that from here after I ran away._ Silent tears escape from their place in her eyes to hit the steering wheel.

**Across town**

Red eyes stare out the window of the loft of the apartment they resided in, the room is dimly lit with a candle reviling the owner to the red eyes. A perfectly manicured hand rest on the rail of the staircase leading to the second floor. "I didn't realize you were still awake." A gruff voice calls walking over to the person standing at the rail. "I'm just thinking." A female's voice replies looking over her shoulder with her ruby red eyes to see her mate shrugging his shoulders.

He walks over to her to wrap his arms around her waist leaning into her with his chin resting on her bare shoulders. Her oversize shirt she always borrows from her mate left her shoulders bare on one side. "What are you thinking about my mate?" he asks kissing her expose skin making her sigh "my past." She whispers glaring out the window of their loft knowing damn well that she was wronged five years ago.

"What are you planning on doing then, Kagura?" her mate asks her. Her ruby red eyes held danger and promise of pain, "I will get what is mine back." She vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> Well as promise that I revile Ryo's mother but to most it isn't that much of a surprise. I'm very shocked and excited to see all these reviews! Anywyas, this is the most I have updated and do not get used to that. With that said, stay tune until the next chapter!

Review~


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

**A?N: **This chapter is an emotional one. Ryo's mother comes into play at the end but next chapter we'll see the conversation that is blooming between Sesshoumaru and Kagura. So happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, August 30<strong>**th**** 2021**

It's been three weeks since the grocery store incident and Ryo has been showing so much emotion and interest in school. Sesshoumaru has slipped up about picking up Ryo, she thought from when they last spoke that he would be better at picking Ryo up. She rests head chin in her palm feeling annoyed by the fact that she can't take Ryo home until four o'clock gets here. _I can't fandom as to why all of a sudden he forgets about his son. I thought we were making progress unless he's avoiding me?_ She frowns at the thought. It has been three weeks since she seen _him_ but every time she takes the children to the pickup and drop off area she never sees him outside of the car yet he comes to pick him up?

"Miss Kagome, it's time to go." Ryo spoke with disappointment that his father forgot about him. She sighs getting up from her seat grabbing her jacket and umbrella since it's raining outside. They walk towards the exit making their way to Kagome's car. That's when she realize that it's pouring down on them "Ryo, you'll have to run fast so we can get you inside the vehicle." She says holding the child's hand. She opens the umbrella and they make a mad dash to her car.

She parked closer than she usually does which fanned out perfectly for them. Once they reached the vehicle, Kagome opens his door and quickly straps him in before making her way to the driver door.

Once they settle inside the car, she starts it up letting it warm them up from the freezing rain that they just endured, she grabs the blanket from her passenger seat to hand to Ryo who took it willing snuggling up in the warmth. Kagome smiles and sends Sango a text telling her she'll be at her house after she drops Ryo off. After she sent the text she puts the vehicle in drive and heads towards the Taisho mansion.

The rain continue to pour heavily making it harder and harder for Kagome to see what's in front of her. She slows down to a stop at the stop light looking into her rearview mirror to see Ryo all snugged up looking out the window. She shakes her head looking forward to see the light turn green. Kagome lightly presses the accelerator letting the tires roll, "Miss Kagome!" Ryo screams, Kagome sees headlights coming at her fast from the driver side and subconsciously she puts a barrier around Ryo before feeling the other vehicle coming screeching and slams right into her.

_The ballroom is fill with beautiful and elegant woman and men, they dance around without a care in the world. Socializing and drinking seems to be the topic of the party making her feel giddy from watching all of the beauty going on below where she stands. Her white glove hands clench the rail with glee and awe, her sapphire blue eyes move along with the many dancers below. "Beautiful." The words left her light painted pink lips as a smile forms in the words awake._

_A hand gently grasp her elbow making her turn to the offender to give a fake surprise as to seeing those golden orbs giving her a look that sets her skin ablaze "Kagome." Her name pronounces in perfect syllable rises goose bumps on her expose arms. A small gasp is heard between the two party goers as everything that she was observing disappears in a hum behind her. Sapphire meets gold in a never ending dance between them "May I have this dance?" he inquires in a bow offering his hand making her smile at him._

"_I would love that…" she says placing her hand in his, causing him to straighten up. "Sesshoumaru."_

Ryo groans from waking up, his golden eyes open to revile that he is upside down in Kagome's car in circle with a pink barrier. Panic stirs low in his stomach causing the wind to pick up making the vehicle sway a little at the odd angle that it stop at. His eyes roam the vehicle to see Kagome's hand lying against the roof of the vehicle bloody and limp. "Miss Kagome!" he cries to her. Ryo's claws rip the seatbelt letting him fall and the barrier disappears.

He crawls on the roof of the vehicle to Kagome, he looks around the driver seat to see her unconscious and losing blood. Again, the wind starts rocking the vehicle harder and the only thing keeping them from being crushed is the light pole that is slowly bending "Help!" he screams through his tears. "Please! Help!" he cries harder hearing the pole give a whine at the abuse from the vehicle.

Sirens are heard in the distance, they race down the streets towards the car crash that was reported. Ryo sits beside Kagome holding her free hand against his cheek. The howling of the wind carries his sorrows well into the evening as he sits there crying from shock and pain. He doesn't understand why he was protect by a barrier when his teacher was not.

"_Sesshoumaru!" a breathes Kagome laughs as he spins her around placing her back firmly against his chest as they move in sync with one and other. Two bodies move as one, her heart flutters from the bold actions that he is making but couldn't be any happier to be there where she is right now._

_They dance well into the early morning, Sesshoumaru sneaks her down the hall towards his private quarters smirking at her blushing face. "Miko, are you embarrass?" he teases causing her to huff in response. "As if!" she calls back. Once at Sesshoumaru's bedroom door, he pulls Kagome to his chest once again but this time they are face to face. He lowers his head as she closes her eyes, feeling the firm press of his lips against her own makes her moan happily into his mouth._

"Hurry before that pole gives away and kills them both!" someone shouts, Ryo stop crying a few moments ago. His eyes red and puffy from the tears, his voice sore from the yelling, he holds Kagome's hand tighter afraid of letting go. "We need to cut her down and get medical attention to her." The same voice instructs. On the passenger side, a man dress in a yellow suit with black boots kneels down to see Ryo holding onto the woman's hand "Her son is alert, I'm going to get him out." The man yells reaching towards Ryo who whimpers. "It's alright, boy, I promise I won't hurt you." He says gently.

"Kouga, hurry up the vehicle is about to fall!" the other man who got Kagome out yells hurried. Kouga grabs Ryo fast and runs around the vehicle as it falls completely on the roof crashing more of the already damage vehicle. Kouga sighs knowing that the kid is safe, he looks down at the heap of silver hair to recognize the crescent moon on the young child's forehead. "You're a Taisho." He hisses in displeasure of the fact that the heir of the eldest son was in that car that could have killed him. Kouga dare to look over at the woman his team member pulled out to see raven locks matted from the blood.

"Kagome.": he whispers unnerved.

**Taisho Corporation**

Inuyasha's phone starts ringing like crazy, the other Taisho men look at him as if telling him to silence the damn thing. Inuyasha looks at the caller id to see his mate calling, he frowns at that. _She never calls unless of an emergency _"Kikyou, what's wrong." Inuyasha's voice lace with concern. A huge sob broke through causing him to straighten in his chair earning the attention of his father and brother. "Kagome!" she sobs harder. Inuyasha quickly places Kikyou on speaker phone at the time that Touga's phone rings.

Touga swiftly answers his phone "Mate, what's the meaning of calling me at work?" he asks gruffly with concern lace in his voice. "Its Ryo1" she cries into the phone. Touga looks across the table at Inuyasha than at Sesshoumaru. Touga's phone is place on speaker as well, "Speak." He commands both females. "Kagome is at the hospital!" "Ryo is at the hospital!" both women cried at the same time making the men exchange looks between the three of them.

Sesshoumaru swiftly stands making his way towards the door, Inuyasha acts fast "Kikyou, get Sango to meet me there with you and I'll ride with Sesshoumaru." He says quickly "O-okay, be c-careful." She says in between sobs. "I love you." They both said before hanging up. Inuyasha runs after Sesshoumaru seeing him descending towards the stairs instead of the elevator. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yells. "Stay or come, your choice." Sesshoumaru hisses in response to Inuyasha's unasked question.

**Hospital**

Ryo sits in the children's ward waiting for his father to arrive. He looks around the room with a worry expression hoping to the Kami's that Kagome is okay. Tears form in his eyes once again, he wills himself to be strong like his father. His door opens to revile the nurse he has "Daddy!" he jumps off the table giving a wet sob as he throws himself into his father's warm and welcoming embrace. Sesshoumaru never felt more revile than stepping into the room where his son has been in to see him left with a few minor scratches that are almost heal.

Ryo pulls back with tear stain face "We have to see Miss Kagome!" he cries wanting nothing more than to know that she is alive and well. He fears for her life since she was unresponsive when the firefighters and ambulances arrive at the scene or the accident. Sesshoumaru is impress by his son's compassion _Kagome has rubbed off on him._ Sesshoumaru thought looking at the nurse "Where is Kagome Higurashi's room?" Sesshoumaru asks the nurse.

"Right this way." She says opening the door of the room to be stopped by a woman dress in a very expensive Versace black dress. "Leave girl." The woman commands. The nurse looks back at the man and son before quickly running out of the room. Sesshoumaru pushes Ryo behind him growling at the woman in front of him. She walks into the room with a smirk upon her painted red lips, ruby eyes landing on the child behind Sesshoumaru's form with a sneer of distaste at seeing her blood alive behind him. "Isn't it a shame that he's alive?" she taunts. Ryo clenches onto his father's pants leg feeling unease about the woman in the room.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru snarls out as his eyes turn red.

On the recovery floor, Kikyou is sitting next to her sister who is still unconscious to the world. She holds her hand in fear "Kikyou, she's stable. She should be waking up soon." Rin informed her. Kikyou looks up at her long term friend with a smile, "Thank you Rin." Kikyou says looking back at her sister. _Please wake up, Ryo is most likely worried about you._ Kikyou prays to her. The hand that Kikyou is holding gives a tight squeeze earning a gasp in shock.

Sapphire orbs blink a few times, turn to see her sister sitting beside her with a tear stain face makes her heart hurt. Kikyou is happy to see her sister, "Kagome." Her breaths out getting up to hug her dear sister. Kagome gives a weak smile but hugs Kikyou back nevertheless.

At that moment Inuyasha walks in with an annoyed look on his face "Bad news." He tells them seeing Kagome awake he gives her a nod. "What?" Kikyou asks for both of them. She sits on the bed to be more comfortable since her stomach is so swollen with her twin pups. "Ryo's mother is here." He said earning a look from Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>Thank you all for being great! I enjoy reading all of the reviews and replying back with a tahnk you. I enjoy hearing your thoughts and wanting to know what you'd like to happen or hope to happen. Kagome and Kagura will be facing off soon. This chapter is also longer than the others and I tried to make it more worth the while until the next update.

Thank you!

Stay Tune!


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

**DarknessQueen12: **I wanted to be nice and not leave you all in the wind. So here is a second chapter in one day! Dont get too comfortable with that quick update. Also I must say, one of my reviewers guessed something from the last chapter. I was going to explain it in this one but I gave a different treat!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, August 30<strong>**th**** 2021**

"_Ryo's mother is here."_

Kagome's head is spinning. She hasn't been conscious for long before hearing about Ryo's mother being here.

"_Ryo's mother is here."_

Her hand comes up to clench the fabric that is covering her heart. She couldn't understand why those simple words torture her to no end.

"_Ryo's mother is here."_

In an instant, Kagome springs out of her bed pulling the cords to her monitor out of their places as she grabs fresh clothes that Kikyou must have brought with her. "Kagome!" her sister is startle by her sudden appearance of getting her clothes on, Inuyasha turns knowing that the hospital gowns don't always cover everything.

"_Ryo's mother is here."_

The emotions that are swirling around inside is making it difficult to think straight. If she left them then why in the seven hells is she back? _Must protect the pup _Kagome shakes her head from the thoughts. She manages to get her skinny jeans on slipping into her flats, she awkwardly pulls her tank top on. She stares at the IV in her hand before pulling it out and discarding it into the trashcan. She walks out pulling her hair into a messy bun then grabs her jacket.

She ignores Kikyou and Inuyasha's protest, she walks past the nurse station leaving them in awestruck at how she is moving so quickly. Kagome is ignoring the pain in her left side as she tries to reach the double doors that connect the children's hospital and the regular hospital. "KAGOME!" someone else yells for her but she push on through.

"_Ryo's mother is here."_

Anger raises in her chest at the bitterness she is experiencing, her heart finally catches up to her mind causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She didn't realize that she is right outside of Ryo's room. When distracted her reiki reach out and search for the young demon and results lead her straight to him. Hesitation sets in the pit of her stomach as she stares at the door as if it's offending her.

The coldness of her mind recoils back letting her heart take back control making her tremble with realization at how important Ryo has become to her in a short four weeks.

"_Kagura, get out."_ Kagome's head snaps up at that name. Her blood runs cold, the anger has return, and the hesitation disappear as she yanks open the door to see Sesshoumaru's usual golden eyes full blown red as his pupils are a teal blue color threatening to transform into his true state. Her sapphire eyes travel to see Ryo shaking behind his father unsure how to act with someone else in the room.

Finally Kagome's eyes travel to the threat in the room to see her worst nightmare.

"_Ryo's mother is here."_

An inhumanly snarl escapes Kagome's lips earning everyone's attention. Her reiki spills onto the floor like water, making its way towards the threat in the room wanting to eliminate it. Feeling the red eyes of Sesshoumaru piercing her with curiosity as to why she is here, the other ruby red eyes glare hatefully at her before smirking. "How nice to see that the trash has finally return." She says snarky.

Sapphire meets ruby red in a flash, "You don't deserve to be his mother." Kagome whispers hatefully. All of the demons heard the venomous words spill from her usual innocent and holy lips. Finally her reiki claws its way at the demoness earning a wail of pain to fill the room. Sesshoumaru looks at the miko through his beast eyes, blood is starting to run from her nose, the pain in her body language says what her face isn't.

"Ryo stay put." Sesshoumaru calls to his son. He walks over to the miko grabbing her arm causing her to break her train of thought. Kagura falls to the floor in a heap of pain glaring at Kagome. Kagome slumps against Sesshoumaru in pain and exhaustion. Ryo runs over to them "He's mine Sesshoumaru! I will always be his mother!" she cries out in pain. Ryo jumps at her words looking at her with wide eyes before turning to his father to seek conformation.

The nurses' rush in quickly, one helping Sesshoumaru with Kagome as the other two helps Kagura. "She's a mortal and a miko no less!" Kagura yells hatefully. Sesshoumaru growls at the nurse, picking Kagome up bridal style, out of reflex she wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles into the warmth of his chest. "Come along Ryo, we're heading back to Kagome's room." Ryo follows after his father worried about his teacher yet he wonders about what that crazy lady said was true or not.

Later that night, Kagome wakes up, she turns to see Sesshoumaru asleep or looks like he's asleep in the chair beside her. She gently sits up to scan the room for Ryo. "He's with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru huskily voice sends shivers down her spine. Her sapphire eyes met his golden ones, "Is she telling the truth?" her voice barely above a whisper as she painfully brings her knees to her chest.

_The crying of a newborn will Sesshoumaru's chest with pride and joy, the strong cries of his son left him more awake then before. It's been thirty-two long hours but all worth the painful wait he had to endure. "Kill it! Throw it away!" Kagura screams over the cries. Sesshoumaru growls flashing to Kagura grasping her neck earning a few male nurses to manhandle his person. "You will not harm my heir, bitch." He snarls at her then releases the woman. _

"_Do that again buddy and your leaving." One of the guys told him holding him back or trying to for being human. Another snarl left his lips before he follows the female demoness nurse to the nursery to ensure his heir's safety. Along the way he kept glancing at the small bundle of blue lying there helpless. "Sesshoumaru?" Rin's surprise voice bought him from his thoughts._

"_Rin, take good care of my son." He orders. Rin smiles at him "What is his name?" she inquires quietly._

"_Ryo."_

Sesshoumaru looks over at Kagome who is resting her chin on top of her knees trying to hide the hurt from her voice. She feels the bed shift warm hands pull her back against a warm board chest of her summer love. Kagome sighs and relaxes against his, Sesshoumaru places his head on top of hers "I apologize for the truth, yes Kagura is Ryo's mother." He told her wrapping his arms around her "You must understand that, I didn't think you'll ever return." He finish breathing in her scent to calm his nerves.

A gentle hand is laid on top of his arm, "I cannot hate either of you, so let's be clear on that but I will do everything in my power to protect Ryo." She says sleepy closing her eyes.

_How could I ever hate someone I'm in love with?_

A smile forms on her lips as he has a content look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>Next chapter I will explain the shocking car wreck. So please be patient. Also that was only the beginning of Kagome and Kagura's fight. Next one will be more than a cat scratch. Now Kagome has to be aware of Kagura's wrath.

Review!

Stay Tune!


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, September 1<strong>**st****, 2021**

_Kagura sits in the baby's room crying to herself. She thought he would change if she bared him an heir but apparently he's too far gone to even realize that she loves him. That awful summer two years ago with that bitch of a miko made all of her plans ruin. They were trying to use that time to reconnect their lost feelings but instead that dog found a new bitch to lie with. Their young pup is sound asleep in his bassinet with a stuff wolf that his uncle bought for him since he is the first grandpup in the family._

_Kagura's ruby red eyes darken at the thought of that disrespectful miko's sister being mated to Inuyasha. It's not fair that she gets to live with her true love, to be his mate, and his world. Sesshoumaru wouldn't even mate her! Anger grew within her, her eyes flicker over to the pup sleeping without a care in the world feeling safe within its own home._

_Kagura grabs the screwdriver that Sesshoumaru left behind from putting a shelf together for the young pup. She didn't sense anyone in the Taisho mansion, she tightens her hold on the weapon of choice, stalking over to the defenseless pup with the screwdriver raised above her head. Her ruby red eyes emotionless from the pain and the love that she'll never obtain._

"_Kagura, Ryo, I'm home—Kagura!" Sesshoumaru flashes over to her as the hand holding the weapon came done attempt to kill the pup. Luckily Sesshoumaru got there in time to push her up against the opposite wall, the screwdriver fell on the bed bouncing out of the bassinet onto the floor. "Wrench, what the hell do you think your trying to pull?" he snarls out as his claws seep with poison making it hard for her to breath._

_Frustrated with the wind demoness, he drops her from his hold, Kagura grasp for air before snarling "Why do you care! You don't even look at me the same." Sesshoumaru stops by Ryo picking him up seeing as the pup never woke up from the noise. "Keiko." He summons the young maid. He places his heir in her arms "Take care of him as if he's your blood." He orders. Keiko quickly walks out of the room careful not to wake the sleeping pup._

_Once she left Sesshoumaru turns around to glare at Kagura. "I gave you a home, made sure you are comfortable, even gave you a pup and yet you try to kill him?" Seshoumaru's voice came dripping out with venom. He walks over to the frighten demoness, bends down to become eye level with her "Yes, maybe you'd pay attention to me again." She voices knowing that he could kill her easily. "Why?" she asks knowing she'll be dead anyways. "Why don't you love me!?" she screams catching Sesshoumaru off guard._

"_It's because of her, isn't it?" she asks shaking with hurt, fear, and loathe because of the man in front of her. "Yes, now get out." Sesshoumaru stood walking out of the room leaving the demoness to herself as she cries painfully at the realization that she lost him two years ago to Kagome Higurashi._

Kagura stands out on the balcony of her flat staring at the sleeping city of L.A. thinking about how her plan went wrong. It was perfect that Kagome was taking the young Taisho heir home, letting him died in her care would make Sesshoumaru despises her for the rest of her human life. She clenches the rail of the balcony where she rest against, she growls in frustration at how the plan failed. "There you are mate." A cockily c=voice interrupts Kagura's inner musings. She turns to see the white hair demon that she meet six months after Sesshoumaru kicked her out.

"Hakudoushi."

"_Yes there is a very important matter that has come up in Mr. Taisho's appointments that will keep him long past five." Kagura smirks at the lie that the receptionist told to Sesshoumaru's personal assistant. She hangs up the phone to look up with fear in her eyes "Good girl, now you get to live to see another day." Kagura smirks turning to leave the frighten girl._

_She walks down the street connecting a good time to let her plan jump into action. She knows that Ryo's teacher can't leave until four so that gives her time to find a sucker that she could kill then manipulate into doing her dirty work. She takes her fan out of her Gucci handbag, she opens it to see a by stander walking on the outside of the street. "Dance of blades." She whispers letting it cut into the unaware human with a smirk on her painted red lips._

_She walks over to him and uses her fan once more "Dance of the dead." The man sits up like nothing happen despite the fact that his clothes are cover in his blood. "Listen here, go to your car before the rain comes, get in it and drive through a red light at four fifteen at this light." She heads him the street name. He nods before going off towards his car just in time for the rain to start pouring down. Kagura pulls the hood to her rain coat up with a smirk still present._

Kagome was force to take the week off from school, she frowns at the thought of being bored at home all day. Yesterday she was released from the hospital with instructions to not over do things.

_**Open the door –S**_

Kagome looks at the text message from Sango with confusion but walks over to the door of her apartment in time to see Sango carrying two bags. "Girl time, since I had the day off and you have the week off." Sango pushes her way into the small apartment making her best friend laugh. Sango might be expecting but that doesn't stop her from being herself.

After the girls settle on the couch with ice cream and cozy blankets on their legs "So tell me what's going on with you!" Sango asks getting a spoon full of chocolate. Kagome laughs at her friend "I don't know what you're talking about." She says shyly thinking about the night that Sesshoumaru stayed at the hospital to make sure that she was okay. Sango gives her a look "Uh huh, so nothing is going on with Sesshoumaru and you?" she asks pointing her spoon at the other girl.

Kagome blushes looking away from her friend "I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing going on with us. I'm only Ryo's teacher." She states firmly not looking how much that affects her. She doesn't understand why she cares so much about one child. _Because he's a lot like you, growing up without a mother._ Kagome sighs putting her spoon into her container of ice cream.

"It is wrong?" she asks quietly. Sango almost missed it "Is it wrong to still have feelings for him when I ran away?" she asks staring at her hands. Sango felt bad for her best friend, it always pain her to come to L.A. that's why Sango made more of the effort to go to Nashville. "He clearly still has feelings for you or he wouldn't been so worried about your safety as well." Sango tells her placing a comforting hand on top of hers. Kagome looks up wide eye "What?" she couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was still worried about her after all this time.

Sango smiles "Yeah, he was like a mad man and Inuyasha and Miroku had to try to keep him from killing the staff. Rin help calm his nerves by updating him with your condition before he was able to be in the room. After the tiff with Kagura, you were still badly hurt and you're drained yourself." Sango explains shaking her head at the thought of Sesshoumaru threating the staff before laughing.

Sango left around four in the afternoon, Kagome takes a quick shower getting ready to go out for some dinner. She hears her phone go off from a text.

_**Meet me at Rouge Dragon at 5 sharp –I. Taisho**_

Kagome is confuse as to why her sister's mate is texting her. It doesn't sound like him, she shrugs walking to her room grabbing her black dress with a silver belt then walks back into the bathroom. She quickly dries and slips on the dress, it hugs her breast and her torso, it flows around her legs freely, and she places the belt around her torso giving an elegant look to her plain dress. She picks up the necklace that Sesshoumaru gave her before she left L.A. she smiles at the fond memory of how she came upon it.

With her dress having a sweetheart neck line amplifying her breast, she blow dries her hair and curls it into perfect beach curls.

_**Sister, that text was from Sesshoumaru, he didn't want to seem rude by obtaining your number without your permission. Look nice, Rouge Dragon is a high class restaurant. Good luck! –K. Taisho**_

Kagome reads over the text with a smile. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha but laughs all the same. She exits the bathroom to grab her silver half inch heels, placing them on and fastening them before grabbing her purse and out the door she goes.

**Kagura's place**

Kagura sits up in her king size bed with white sheets covering her naked form from the world, a cigarette in her hand as she smokes it in a lady manner. She needs to get revenge on that damn miko for ruining everything. "Mate?" Hakudoushi's voice brings her back to the reality that she's in, he props himself on his elbow leaning on his side letting the sheets pool at his waist as he lies a gentle kiss on her lower back.

_The man of the dead is driving the vehicle at a fast pace, another vehicle comes into the line of sight. He speeds up knowing that's his car that he's been waiting on. He smashes into the driver panel of the vehicle making it spinning around hitting the curb where is thrust against the light pole supporting its wait. A pink light is visible inside the vehicle. Unknown to the dead man, the pink light merging from the vehicle is Kagome's reiki protecting Ryo from being injured in the wreck._

Kagura rests her head upon his mate's naked chest as his breaths have long ago even out indicating that he is asleep. She clenches her hand in anger that her plan fail. She knows what she must do in order to make Sesshoumaru suffer.

Kagura must go after Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> Thank you sll for being so kind. I enjoy reading all of the reviews and thanking you all for leaving them. There will be more surprise to come. Yes, you'll see Sesshoumaru and Kagome interacting but remember its not all nice and friendly. I will give you all the date then I'll be giving time skipping to the activites that Kagome has planned for her class!

Review

Stay Tune


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 8**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 3<strong>**rd****, 2021**

Sesshoumaru is standing by the huge window in his office at the Taisho Corporation, his golden eyes stares at the people walking up and down the sidewalks in front of the building and others. Inuyasha and his mate set him up for the awful date that accrued Wednesday. He didn't know that he was meeting with Kagome until he arrived twenty minutes late. Like every man and demon alike, he had needs and that's exactly what he was doing before he arrived at this awful date that turned into a heated argument.

"_You never change do you? Always catching whatever tail is trotting your way." Kagome huffs crossing her arms. "If I call you was one of those 'tails'." He smirked._

The look of hurt and anger appeared on her face. It was a low thing to say but she set herself up with that comment. He grew tired of her being a hypocrite about his sex life and dishes back what she was dishing out. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say at the time but damn his pride that he'd take it back. He frowns at the thought of feelings indifferent about his choice of words.

"_I realize my mistake of being another notch to your bed post but in my dense I was under the influence of alcohol." She states angrily at him. Sesshoumaru frown at her words, he hoped that she merely had the influence of her sober thoughts not drunken ones._

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts, "Come in." his cold voice orders. The doors open "Daddy!" Ryo's voice fill the room making it feel warmer and friendlier than before. The affect that Kagome has on his son is almost unnerving, he looks over his shoulder to see Ryo walking over to him eagerly but trying to keep his manners in check. Sesshoumaru turns to his son "I get to go on a field trip!" he exclaims happily. He acts like the whole car accident never accrued "Is that so?" he questions taking the piece of paper out of the out stretched hand of his son.

_Dear Parents,_

_In the honor of our veterans, next Friday we, the kindergarten classes Ms. Yumi and Ms. Higurashi, are taking their classes to the Honored American Museum of L.A., follow by lunch then going to the gift shop and return to the school. We have provided a schedule below:_

_Leave school at 8:50am  
>arrive at Museum by 9:15am<br>Tour of the Museum from 9:15-12:15  
>Lunch 12:15-1:15<br>Gift Shop 1:20-2:00  
>arrive back at school at 2:30<br>Dismiss school at 3:00_

_Kids are to provide their lunches and have money for the gift shop. If they are not able to provide a lunch we will have spare lunches._

_Thank you for your time. Parents are always welcome to join us! Please sign the attached paper if you want your child[ren] to attend and if you are able to chaperone._

_Sincerely,_

_The Kindergarten Teachers_

Sesshoumaru is impressed by the public school for arranging for the children to go to the museum. "Daddy, are you going?" he asks excited about the parents having the choice to attend if they wish to. Sesshoumaru stares at the paper with a small smirk appear on his lips. Surely seeing Kagome squirm under his watchful stare will be entertaining and seeing his son happy about him attending is a plus as well.

"I'll clear my schedule for that day," Sesshoumaru tells him. Ryo looks at him in shock but happy to know that his dad is going to attend his first every field trip with his class!

**At the school**

Kagome is packing up her things for the weekend. She hasn't heard a peep out of Ryo's father or see him. She frown at that, she can't seem to understand why she cares about his sudden need to send someone else to pick up his child. Yes it was a dirty trick that Kikyou pulled and she can't be mad at her sister for trying. She sighs, last time she was engaged she left her husband-to-be at the alter and skip towns. That is her secret that no one knows about and she can only manage what people would think. She sighs heavily at the thought, she couldn't go through with it, _and He wasn't Sesshoumaru. _She thought bitterly knowing that she can't get over her summer fling if she can call it that?

She walks outside to see her sister waiting patiently for her "Hey Kikyou." She greets buckling up her seatbelt. "Hello sister, ready to go to my appointment?" she asks putting the vehicle in drive. Kagome shrugs still wrapped up in her previous thoughts and how badly she wants to move on with her life but she can't seem to get over that certain summer. "Thank you for coming." Kikyou says kindly thinking how Inuyasha couldn't get out of his meeting to come.

"You're welcome, I'm just out of a car until the insurance totals it out so I can buy a new one. Unless you have dad's old pickup truck in storage here?" Kagome asks hopeful. She hates car shopping but will have to do it if she must "You want to drive that _old_ thing?" Kikyou frowns at the thought of the old rust bucket that is sitting in storage. She wrinkles her nose in disgust and the other twin bust out in laughter "Oh my gosh!" Kagome inhales desperately at her sister's reaction "Your face!" she wails still laughing at the look her sister gave at the thought of the truck. Kikyou rolls her eyes "So what my mate has me spoiled" she states with a smile.

Kagome looks over at her sister with a smile still present. Seeing the beautiful brown hair woman sitting beside her heavily pupped makes her very envious of her sister and how much her life went good for her. "I can't wait to see the twins!" she exclaims happily knowing that Inuyasha couldn't be here made Kikyou a bit nervous but now that Kagome is going to the appointment she felt better.

At the doctor's office, Kagome is sitting in one of the chairs sitting up against the wall as they wait for the doctor to come in. she is flipping through a magazine to see an article on Sesshoumaru from _Us Weekly_, she rolls her blue eyes and decides to entertain herself while Dr. Fell is visiting another expecting mother. Kikyou looks over to see Kagome reading an article on her brother-in-law with a small smile on her lips.

_Sesshoumaru is one of the most eligible bachelors in L.A. who is not only successful but single parenting it as well! Can this heartthrob get anything sexier? The answer is yes! Here are a few questions from the exclusive interview with the heir to the Taisho Corporation._

Kagome snorts closing the magazine and tossing it back to its place on the small table full with other magazines. Kikyou laughs at her expression "What?" Kagome asks sourly. "You seem to really dislike him." Kikyou shrugs looking back at her phone. Kikyou helps keep the company's files sorted and earns a little cash on the side not that she needs it. Kikyou feels better about staying at home when she can actually do some work once the twins get here there is no time for sleep or work. "They make him out to be some kind of _Kami_ when he's not." the raven hair twin pouts looking at the clock and mentally groaning at how slow things are.

A knock at the door interrupts any other thoughts from both women "Hello Mrs. Taisho good to see you again." The familiar male voice says. Kagome looks at the doctor and gasp putting a hand over her open mouth at the person she least expects. His deep cobalt blue eyes landing on Kagome.

"It's been a while Higurashi."

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> Fill free to guess who it is! Haha! I dont mean to make you all hang like that BUUUUT i really want too. I finish reading a book and felt a bit inspired since I felt a bit stuck. Also I'm trying to write another its called "Lost but Found" its an SessxOC pairing but I'm sure you alll will like it but you dont have to read just a suggestion! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next one will pick up from the appointment then on to the field trip!

Thank You

Review

Stay Tune


	9. Chapter 9

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 9**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday September 5<strong>**th****, 2021**

"_It's been a while Higurashi." _

Kagome couldn't help but thinking that the _Kami's_ hate her. She comes back to L.A. after seven years to only find out that her summer fling is confusing as ever and her blast from the past is her sister's doctor. Talking about the blast from the past, Kagome is currently meeting him at the Neko Café as we speak, she groans knowing that she couldn't deal with this right now. "I'm surprise you showed up. Considering last time, you ran away." She looks up to see that infamous smirk of his always present but she knew better than that.

"Bankotsu, I see you still hold a grudge." She grumbles. Bankotsu throws his head back in laughter before sitting across from his former lover. His deep cobalt blue eyes held such mischievous and danger, she liked that about him; living life as it comes never stop to think about the consequences he just goes with it. "It's been a while, almost two years." He says looking at her. He has always wonder why Kagome never went through with marrying him. He always treated her right, yes he has his faults but he always made sure she is well taken care of. Kagome looks away from those eyes, "My heart couldn't go through with it." She whispers pathetically knowing that wasn't a good excuse but its truth.

Bankotsu frowns at her answer. "It's the guy you meet here, isn't it? Is that why you came back? Honestly, Kaggie, I want to know why you jumped towns then came back here." He questions her. The waiter came over to take their orders and left, Kagome brings her coffee to her lips knowing she can't hide from the questions. She sighs placing her coffee back on the table "Yes." She answered all of the questions with a simple word. Of course Kikyou didn't know the reason behind her doctor knowing her sister. Bankotsu came to Nashville for a conference and bumped into Kagome one evening.

_Kagome is rushing back to her dorm to fight the cold weather that is coming down hard. She should have grabbed a heavier coat but she didn't, she thought she could make it back to the dorms before the winter chill settle in. Kagome wasn't looking where she was going and bumps into someone. A string of curses and warm liquid on her sweater "I'm so sorry!" she shouts trying to pull the sweater away from her body hoping to not ruin the undershirt she has on._

"_You better-" his words stop in mid-sentence causing her to look up into the most beautiful cobalt blue eyes, his expression went from angry to surprise at seeing her "Uh, no, it's uh not your fault." He grumbles. Kagome nods at his response before looking down at her ruined sweater, she sighs "Here, if you don't want to get cold from having my coffee on you?" he offers a coat to her. She notice that it's the one he's wearing, his long sleeve grey shirt cling to his well-developed torso and chest making her blush from staring. "Thank you." She says turning around to quickly take off the sweater and place his coat on._

_She turns back around with the coat wrapped around her small frame holding her ruined sweater in her hands. "Sorry about the shirt." He says scratching the back of his head. Kagome smiles "It was doomed to happen." She laughs trying to make him feel less guilty over her clumsiness "Bankotsu." He says stretching out his hand and Kagome took it with a smile "Kagome." She replies and the rest was history._

Now she is back to the awkward first meetings with a man she left at the wedding chapel all because she can't get over Sesshoumaru. Speak of the devil, Sesshoumaru walks in, Kagome's sapphire blue eyes spot him in a heartbeat. Bankotsu turns around in his chair to see the tall, silver hair daiyoukia standing at the counter ordering his food. Sesshoumaru felt eyes on him, he looks towards the offenders to find Kagome sitting with some man. "Here you are Mr. Taisho! One medium black coffee and a sweet roll." The happy go lucky cashier says. Sesshoumaru gives her a twenty and grabs his food.

He left the counter before the girl could give him change, he always gives her a twenty and she always insisted on giving him his change and usually fails. Seshoumaru walks over to Kagome's table, her reiki flares a bit but not in an alarming way more curious. He smirks at her "Miss Higurashi, good to see you. Enjoying your day off?" he questions raising a brow. Kagome knew what he's doing, she wanted to shake her head but that would give away that she knows what he's up too. Innocently, she tilts her head to the side "It's going nicely since you showed up." She replies. Her eyes glance over to Bankotsu who has a sour look on his handsome face. She felt a little bad but this conversation was turning out to be awkward. "I'm sorry Bankotsu, maybe next time?" she offers getting up giving Sesshoumaru the sign to leave.

Both parties exit out of the small café walking down the sidewalk rounding the corner. "Your terrible." She laughs making Sesshoumaru smirk at the woman beside him. He hasn't seen her in two days and it feels like they've never missed a beat. "Who was that?" he questions walking with her. Kagome hums at him "My ex-fiancé." She sighs looking up at the sky briefly. It felt like the world suddenly stops for him, his golden orbs burn into her back as she stops a few paces in front of him. Her head turn towards the sky with a thoughtful expression, "Care to explain?" he asks. Kagome looks over her shoulder with a sad smile "Not really, let's just say my heart belongs to another being." She spoke softly with such care.

Instantly Sesshoumaru wish he was that person she spoke fondly of but unknown to him. That's exactly who she is talking about "You work on the weekends?" she asks changing subjects. It was his turn to think but it never show on his face but his eyes gave away the emotion, annoyance. "Inuyasha and I switch off weekends for the company. It's my weekend." He almost rolls his eyes but stops himself. Kagome shakes her head with a smile "We have half days on the weekend, I was heading back to the office to retrieve my car." He adds. "Does the dog need a walking?" she tease earning a playful growl from the said dog.

They continue to walk towards the Taisho Corporation in comfortable silence. Sesshoumaru looks over the miko on his left, her light brown sweater dress that stops at her knees with black leggings and light brown Ugg boos. The weather is cooling and refreshing from the summer heat "Are you going to the field trip?" Kagome broke the silence with her question. She has been wondering all weekend if her favorite daiyoukia would play hooky and go. "Do you want me too?" he asks coolly causing the miko to flush.

Kagome peeks at him, he isn't in his usual professional attire for work. He's in a grey Henley with a pair of clean dark blue jeans along with his shoes. She hasn't seen him look so comfortable in a long time. Their set up date doesn't count. "If I said I'd like to see Ryo smiling would that justify for an answer?" she asks a different question. They stopped in front of the Taisho Corporation, Sesshoumaru turns to face her "Yes but I want to know your feelings toward it." He presses. "Take me home and I'll give you the answer." She shrugs smiling at him. Sesshoumaru almost forgot about what happened last week to her car but at least he gets to spend a little more time with the fiery miko. "Deal."

They arrive at Kagome's apartment, Sesshoumaru even went as far as walking her up to her floor and to her apartment. She stands there getting her keys out, she unlocks the door then turns to the Inu demon "I would like to see you there." She answers simply. Sesshoumaru rises her chin to have her look him in the eyes since she looked away to answer. Her face is heated up from the blush, he gently rubs the pad of his thumb along her jaw causing her to hitch her breath.

Sesshoumaru leans in, making her close her blue eyes, as they're lips touch for a brief moment. He pulls back to see her eyes open, Kagome knew he's trouble but she throws that thought out the window while throwing her arms around his shoulder to bring his lips back to her. She kisses him with passion and want, Sesshoumaru pulls Kagome against his engulfing her with his body. He returns the kiss with equal passion and want with a hint of love.

"_This is how it's meant to be"_

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> A little fluff and baby steps of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship! Since I haven't paid my Hulu account yet I have been rewatching the 3rd Inuyasha movie on repeat. So I'm trying keep characters in check but I have to adventure out some. I do love all of the reviews that I've recieved and I am so shocked but how much everyone likes this story. I know it has grammar and tense flaws but you all keep trucking through it and continue to give support! This is my best story yet, it'll be the longest and the most reviewed story. I'm proud of all of you for being kind and patient. I have been trying to pay more attention to this story and since my life isn't as chaotic at the beginning of Fame vs Kicks, Ihave been able to update weekly. I will continue to update weekly to give you all a schedule on this story.

Weekly updates, sometimes two or three chapters a week depends on moody

Don't know when it will end so no idea on that.

Review, give thoughts, or what you'd like to happen.

It is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome story so they won't be paired with anyone else. Yes Sesshoumaru has slept with whores BUT he is a demon with NEEDS and isn't with Kagome YET. So bare with me on this, they will begin to get cozy with one and other then we all know you cant have a happy ending without someone trying to ruin it first.

Stay Tune!


	10. Chapter 10

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 10**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 10<strong>**th****, 2021**

Kagome is taking roll marking the kids that aren't here and smiling at the ones that came. She counted three parents one of them being Ryo's father. The other mothers are gawking at him, they whispers, giggle, and even peeked at him like they were still in high school! Kagome rolls her eyes at their childish behavior, earning a knowing smirk from the demon. She shoots him a glare turning to get the children in an orderly fashionable line.

Kagome double checks the children to insure they brought their money and lunch for the field trip. "Ms. Higurashi, are you ready?" Ms. Yumi asks pointing her head in. Kagome smiles "We are ready when you are." She says politely to the older teacher. Ms. Yumi nods with an old smile, she is an older miko who's been teaching here for the past twelve years. Kagome tells the parents to follow behind the children as she leads them all to the bus. Twelve of the twenty children are going on the field trip which surprise Kagome that so many are able to join them.

Kagome helps all the children from both classes on the bus letting Ms. Yumi go first then the children. They were excited to be able to sit anywhere they want to as long as they left the first three rows open for the adults. Kagome gets on the bus to see four other mothers sitting near Sesshoumaru plus the two from her class. She rolls her eyes once again before sitting next to Ms. Yumi.

Ms. Yumi pats her leg "Their all married but who wouldn't be excited to see the exclusive Sesshoumaru Taisho?" she asks looking at her younger co-worker with a knowing smile. "Don't worry too much about them, young one." She pats her leg again turning her attention towards the road as the driver pulls out of the parking lot. Kagome could only hope that this field trip would go by as painless as possible, even though those women are married that didn't stop them from looking or touching.

Once that reach the museum Mr. Yumi split the children up in four groups, giving them two adults each, Kagome is paired up with Sesshoumaru along with Ryo and six other children. Kagome felt almost pleased with the other mother's glaring at her and she had to hold back sticking her tongue out. They agree to meet back at the small cafeteria at noon, Kagome follows the children as their guide begins giving the history of America and the men and women, humans and demons alike, serve to keep it free.

Sesshoumaru walks calmly beside Kagome, she looks at all of the soldiers, from the uniforms to the places they were stationed at. She stops letting the children be in trance by the history, she looks at the four warlords from the past. She looks to see a dog demon from the western hemisphere, a human from the eastern hemisphere, a demon slayer from the northern hemisphere, and a priest from the southern hemisphere, they had a peace treaty that seems that the human has dishonored causing them all to go into war. "That was my grandfather." Sesshoumaru spoke up. Kagome looks over her shoulder at the Inu daiyoukia behind her.

Sesshoumaru walks up to the painting of the lords in peace and another one of them at each other's throats. He places his hands on the rail in front of them keeping the visitors from touching the painting. She leans on the rail as well looking back up at the lords, her eyes look over the Inu lord of the western hemisphere, his silver hair pulled back in a low braid, his golden orbs harden from war, his emotionless expression reminds her a lot of Sesshoumaru.

"You all have that family trait." She comments smiling softly. Sesshoumaru looks at his grandfather in knowing what she is referring to "It's because of our Inu clan." He offers an explanation. "Their leaving us, come on miko." He says pulling away from the rail and accidentally brushes past Kagome. She blushes at his sneaky act of contact but remembers all of the mothers he so willing let near him cause a scowl to form.

|Lunch time comes quickly, Ryo is bouncing in his seat ready for his lunch that Keiko pack for him. He watches as his teacher sits beside Ms. Yumi, he looks down at his lunch pail grabbing it before running over to Kagome. Sesshoumaru is walking with one of the mothers who 'accidentally' left her lunch at him. He walks towards Ryo forgetting about the woman at his side, he knew that Ryo has develop a bond with his teacher but he never realize the extent of it. "Miss Kagome!" Ryo waves, Kagome looks at her student with a mild shock expression but it turn to a worry one. "Ryo, what's the matter?" she asks like a concern mother over her pup. Ryo gives a toothy smile "May I join you?" he asks politely as Sesshoumaru comes up behind him. Kagome nods with a smile looking at Sesshoumaru "Hn." Of course he would sit anywhere that his son is sitting. Ryo places himself between Kagome and his father, smiling like he won the lottery, _this feels like home._ He thought happily about the two adults who are clearly stubborn about confessing the feelings that everyone else can clearly see.

"Miss Kagome, thank you." Ryo spoke up earning all three adult's attention. Ms. Yumi smiles at the gratitude that the young pup is expressing towards the miko. "You're welcome, even though I don't know what I did to deserve your thanks." She giggles at the pup. He grins up at her before digging into his food. Sesshoumaru watches silently at the interaction between his son and the miko.

_**Mate. **_His beast purrs happily at Kagome's actions. This isn't the first time that his beast as response to Kagome.

_Quiet._ Sesshoumaru orders silently knowing this isn't the time or place to have this discussion. His beast rolls his eyes but remains quiet knowing soon enough that the little miko will be back under them consume in pleasure giving moans and mewls of all kinds.

Lunch ends follow by the gift shop, the children are excited about taking home a trinket reminding them of their first field trip but hopefully not their last. Kagome is looking at the book on the four war lords "I have a copy if you're interested?" Sesshoumaru's voice made her jump a bit. "Really?" she asks turning around to see the smirking youkia. "Oh shut up." She playfully hits his chest earning a small growl in return but Kagome knew he wouldn't do anything.

"Miss Kagome! Daddy!" Ryo runs up to them. "Look what I found." He shows them a small reticula of the sword that the Inu of the western hemisphere used so many years ago. Kagome smiles softly at the young pup "It's very impressive Ryo, make sure to not spend all of your money in one place okay?" she uses her mother voice to him. Ryo nods before taking off to look at other things. "You're a natural." Sesshoumaru states. "He needs a positive female in his life that isn't family. Izayoi seems nice but she has the right to dismiss all of the wrong doing that he might do later in life." She informs Ryo's father.

_**Mate will make a find mother to Ryo and future pups.**_ His beast growls to Sesshoumaru. Kagome notice a flash of red in his eyes _His beast must be trying to take control._ She gently places her hand in Sesshoumaru making him look at her in question before feeling her tug his hand. He understood that she is trying to keep his beast please and form surfacing _**Smart mate, her skin feels divine.**_ Sesshoumaru dismisses the images that his beast is trying to stir up.

**Going home**

Kagome made sure that everyone grabbed their things for the weekend and made it safely to the bus and the pick-ups and drop off areas. She is gathering her things seeing Ryo smiling by the door "Miss Kagome, daddy wants to know if you have plans for tomorrow and if you have a ride home." He calls grinning at the information he is passing along. Kagome laughs at the mischievous pup "Kikyou is picking me up and no I don't have plans tomorrow." She answers knowing what will come next.

"Would you like to join us for a family fun day? Uncle Yasha, Aunt Kikyou and Mami will all be there, please come!" he begs wanting nothing more than his daddy to be happy. He sees the way his father looks at his teacher but he knows that one woman is steal out there claiming to be his mother even though she was so hateful about him. "Sure, I would love to join." Kagome says walking with him to the pick-up area seeing Kikyou and Sesshoumaru talking.

_Family. That word seems to foreign yet familiar all at the same time._

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>So I wanted to give you all another treat since I left a little fluff behind in the last chapter. Get ready to see Kagura reappearing! Dun dun DUN!

Review

Stay Tune

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 11**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday September 11<strong>**th****, 2021**

Ryo is excited to have the whole family together. He hasn't felt like this. He always envied his cousin Memi, her family is perfect with a mommy and daddy that loves her. He was cold towards her and often called her mean things like _hanyou_. He felt bad for acting like a spoiled brat but it wasn't fair. Since he started school his attitude has change a lot towards her, his Auntie Kikyou has notice. Ryo watches his Auntie Kikyou braid Memi's long midnight black hair, she carefully leaves the ears out of the tight braid.

Kikyou is humming a soft tune as she pulls and twist her daughter's hair into a French braid careful with small dog ears. Kikyou can feel Ryo's stare on her, she knew that Ryo's attitude has change toward Memi but there is still that jealous glint in his golden orbs. He reminds her of Sesshoumaru, his piercing golden orbs and his short silver hair all screams a mini clone of Sesshoumaru expect that Ryo wants his hair short. "Ryo, if you keep staring at me like that you might burn a hole into my back." She says glancing over her shoulder to see his eyes widen.

Kikyou feels sorry for the young pup, he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest rolling his eyes. Then there are glimpse of Inuyasha in him as well, she still worries about the pup's childhood but it seems that going to school has helped a lot. She has to thank Kagome for most of it. "We're all done Memi, let's go meet up with daddy and Uncle Maru." She says politely to her daughter. Memi jumps up thanking her mommy with a small kiss on the cheek. Memi runs out of the room in a hurry to see her daddy, Kikyou looks at Ryo who is glaring at Memi's departure.

"I'm sorry Ryo." She whispers softly catching his golden eyes. Ryo didn't say a word before getting up to find out where his father is. Ryo being in a foul mood could mean trouble especially since he doesn't know how to control his wind powers, Kikyou notice but has said anything about them.

Once downstairs, she sees her in laws talking with her brother-in-law and mate, Inuyasha places a soft kiss on her forehead "Memi looks more and more like you." He whispers to her nuzzling her hair. Kikyou smiles at his words "Good morning Father and Mother." She greets giving them a hug. "Good morning, dear, Memi looks beautiful as ever!" Izayoi comments to her daughter-in-law. It still amazes Touga how his youngest became so lucky with finding a great mate and mother, if only he could say the same about Sesshoumaru.

"I can't wait to see the twins." Touga says smiling at his heavily pupped daughter-in-law. Kikyou rubs her stomach as her smile grows a bit, she couldn't wait to see what the gender of her pups are but she wants Inuyasha to be there when she finds out. They all talked over breakfast that Kikyou made for everyone, Memi and Ryo ate together.

"Mommy!" Memi runs in crying. Kikyou looks at her daughter worriedly. Ryo comes into the kitchen with his arms cross "Ryo-kun is being mean to me!" she wails. "I am not!" he barks out. "Ryo, be silent." Sesshoumaru orders. Ryo grits his teeth waiting for Memi to explain her side of the story. Memi wanted Ryo to play dress up, they argued which lead to Ryo calling her a hanyou.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem pleased by his son's words. He has notice that Ryo was becoming better at playing with Memi. Something has made him turn back to his indifferent self, _I never helped the cause._ He frowns. "Ryo, apologize to Memi." Touga says firmly. Ryo looks up at his grandfather with a frown then at Memi who is hugging her mother making his blood boil "I'm sorry." He grunts out looking away. "Come on, let's go to the zoo! That'll be fun." Izayoi tries to lighten the mood but all of the men in the house are at indifference with Ryo's sudden fallback of behavior.

**Zoo**

Kagome is looking at the lions and lioness waiting for her sister to get here. She receive a text warning her of Ryo's foul mood. Kagome frowns at reading the text, she didn't know that Ryo is having a hard time at home. Kikyou has explain a few incidents where Ryo and Memi were playing and Ryo became very hateful towards his cousin. At first they thought it was because of the bratty stage that kids go through but he never grown out of it. It worries Kikyou to no end and she believes it has a lot to do with the fact that his mother is absent in his life.

"Miss Kagome!" she turns at Ryo's voice. She spots the young silver hair Inu pup running at her. He use his demonic speed to hurry over to her causing a smile to form and her heart to soar. She kneels down and opens her arms to the young pup. Ryo slows down to human speed before throwing himself at her. "I'm so happy you made it!" he says happily in her arms. _She smells like strawberries and plums, always like home._ Ryo thought hugging his teacher. Kagome hugs him back laughing at how energetic he is today "Have you been good?" she asks brushing his hair back lovingly. Ryo pulls back with a frown, he knew that he wasn't being a good boy and thought of Kagome being upset with him made him whimper.

"Ryo-kun is being mean!" Memi pipes up out of nowhere. Kagome looks over the boy's head to see her niece, her parents, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents, and Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry Miss Kagome." He lowers his eyes in a submissive way showing how sorry he truly is for his behavior. Kagome gets up rubbing the top of his head with a smile "Ryo, you must be nice to others." She comments walking over to the rest of the group. Kikyou hugs her sister happy to see she made it after all "Good to see you are able to come." She pulls back smiling.

"Now that I have the truck, I'm as good as gold." She laughs looking at her niece. She kneels down once again "Memi-chan, have you been good for mommy? I hear that you'll start school next year." Kagome asks looking at the happy hanyou. "Yes! I've been good!" she jumps up in down giving her aunt a hug. Kagome says hello to the rest and meets Touga for the first time, Touga is mildly surprise to hear that Ryo invited her to come along even though Kikyou already did.

"That pup seems to really like you." Touga observes the way Ryo perks up at Kagome and how he listens to her every word like a pup following his mother's every word. "I'm not that special to him." she says laughing nervously, "I'm only his teacher." She finishes putting her hands up in defense. Sesshoumaru growls at his father in warning, Touga smirks at his heir "It seems that his father is quite fond of you as well." He teases the blushing miko. "Well I can't speak for everyone." Kagome says looking over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru glaring at his father with a small smile.

The day drags on, Ryo is being more friendly to Memi even went as far as playing with her and growling at the mean kids that tried to tease her. Memi is happy to see her cousin being nice to her again. The pups played at the playground as the adults sit and watch. Kikyou notice how Ryo took a shine to Kagome "He really does like you." Kikyou states. Kagome looks over at her "Hm?" she hums as her eyes follow back to the two playing pups. "Ryo, I've never seem him so relax or carefree." Kikyou shrugs sipping her lemonade watching her daughter play tag with Ryo.

"You are a good influence on him, Kagome." Izayoi speaks up from her spot beside Kikyou, the men went to buy them tickets for the train ride around the zoo. Kagome blushes looking down at her hands "I know the feeling of being raised by one parent," her eyes look up at her sister who nods in understanding. They lived on opposite sides of the States due to their parent's divorce causing a strain on their relationship that they finally put back together. "You'll make a great mother one day." Izayoi adds with a smile.

Before Kagome could ask what she meant, Ryo cries out causing all three women to stand up. Kagome runs over to where there are three older demons kicking him. Her reiki flares at them, one of their parent's glares at her "You have no business here miko." She snarls. Kagome drops to her knees pulling Ryo to her, Memi runs to her mother when waddle over to them as the three Inu demons return, Sesshoumaru was about to go over there "Wait, son, let her handle this." Izayoi says looking at the miko.

Kagome glares at them "How dare you let them pick on him." she says. "He's protecting that pathetic half breed." The mother replies with a shrug. Kagome's reiki cracks at them causing them to step back "I'd be care if I was you!" the demoness warns. Kagome lets Ryo stand up along with her, she pushes him behind her in a protective mother manner. "You need to learn a lesson in manners." Kagome said glaring at her. "If you dare harm him or my niece again I will purity you without batting an eye." She threatens letting her reiki wrap around the demoness leg causing her to howl in pain. She snarls at the miko taking her child and his friends to walk away with a limp in her step.

Ryo looks at Kagome in awestruck, he never sees her look to angry or use her powers to harm others. He looks back at the retreating demons with a smirk on his face "Aunt 'Gome, you amazing!" Memi shouts bouncing up in down beside her mother. Kagome blinks a few times then looks down at Ryo who is smirking at the demons with their tails between their legs.

"If you don't mate her then you're an idiot." Inuyasha says smirking at how his wife's sister defended his brother's pup. Sesshoumaru stood with his eyes fix on the miko in front of him, his beast is in an uproar about mating the young woman as he tries to fight him back to the cage. He sees how please Ryo is with Kagome protecting him. _This woman needs to realize that she is acting like my pup's mother instead of his teacher._ Sesshoumaru held in a growl.

**At the park**

Kagome went to the park with Ryo and Sesshoumaru after the long day at the zoo. Ryo is playing at the playground while Kagome and Sesshoumaru sit in comfortable silence. She couldn't get over the fact that she acted like a protective mother over a pup she barely knows and he's her student! _It's because of the love you still hold for his father._ Kagome frowns at her thoughts. Sesshoumaru sense his discomfort looking at the frowning miko "Speak." He orders causing her to jump. "Huh?" she asks uneducated. "What's troubling you?" he asks looking back at his son.

Kagome looks at Ryo as well trying to think of what to tell him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted." She apologizes not knowing what else to do or say. "For what?" he asks coolly turning his glaze on her "I shouldn't have acted like a protective mother. That's not my place, I over stepped my boundaries today at the zoo's park." She whispers finally looking at the daiyoukia. "Do not apologize, you were trying to help." He shrugs looking back to see where Ryo went.

Kagome opens her mouth to say something at that "Well looks like she plays the role of mommy very well." Sesshoumaru growls, his eyes flash red seeing the one person he thought he got rid of last week with her perfectly manicured hand on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo looks at his father for help then to Kagome pleading her as well. Kagome's heart clenches in her chest, there's one thing that Kagome knows, and it's that this wind witch is a very dangerous character and demoness.

"Kagura." A beastly snarls is heard throughout the park.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>Ahh! She's back! Well what do you all think about that one? No we haven't rid of Kagura yet and I will explain more on her story with her mate. Let's say he doesn't know of her torturing her ex-boyfriend. I'll give insight on their relationship in the next chapter. Soon Kagome and Sesshoumaru will be together but right now they have to deal with these confusing feelings and signals that they keep giving each other!

Well thank you all for making this my most popular story. I am touched by all of the reviews and yes I do read them and thank you all for reviewing!

Thoughts?

Review!

Stay Tune~


	12. Chapter 12

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 12**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday September 11<strong>**th****, 2021**

"Kagura." A beastly snarls is heard throughout the park.

Kagura stands there with Ryo press to her side with a smirk upon her perfectly painted red lips. "I think it's time that Ryo meets his mother." She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ryo shifts uncertain by this woman, the last time he met her was at the hospital. She didn't seem to please with him being well or unharmed by the accident. He looks over at his father with pleading golden eyes to see the red in his.

"Not going to happen." Sesshoumaru snarls at her. "By law I have the right to my child, after all you're the one who made me leave. It's not my doing that our child knows nothing of his mother." She says sounding hurt. Ryo's eyes widen at the information. _She's my mother? _He thought giving the air a sniff. _She doesn't seem comforting or homey, unlike Kagome._ He frowns trying to pull away from the woman but her firm grip has him still.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her instincts is telling her to kill Kagura where she stands for trying to put the pup in danger yet her reasonable side knows that she cannot interfere with what is going on. "Why don't you leave Ryo out of this?" Kagome asks glaring at the woman with her hand on the pup's shoulder. Kagura throws her head back in laughter "You honestly think you can play the mother bear roll? Who in the seven hells do you think you are Ka-go-me." She pronounces every syllable in a taunting matter.

"You have no claim over this pup." She reminds the miko. Kagome roughly remembers her demon history along with the mating, family, and mothering pups "If I do remember correctly that when a pup is abandon by its mother then she has no right over him. Also I believe that Ryo's youkia beast has bond well with my reiki since it does not harm the pup." She states earning a glare from the demoness.

"What would you know? You don't even know the whole story! He threw me out it's his damn fault that Ryo knows nothing of me." Kagura growls out having the wind pick up around them. Sesshoumaru glares at the demoness "You tried to kill out pup." He states. Kagura glares hatefully at the demon in front of her "It's all your fault." She screams pointing at Kagome. "If he wasn't pinning over you than maybe we could have been mated. After two years of you leaving I finally was able to get pregnant to bare him an heir. I was hoping he'll love at me the way he looks at you. No he was so concern about the damn mutt to even care." Kagura sneers. Ryo's eyes widen at the information. He whimpers at the force of Kagura's grip causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to flash between red and golden trying to keep a level head was becoming harder and harder.

Kagome steps forward "I'm sorry Kagura, for what it's worth I am truly sorry." She says giving a sympathetic look. "I never knew that he truly cared for me that way. I honestly didn't expect to find out that you were hurt by the love you have for someone." She says trying to get her to ease up enough for Ryo to escape. Kagura narrows her eyes at her "I don't need your pathetic apology miko. I've moved on and mated to someone who truly loves me." She sneers again. Ryo moves his shoulder getting Kagura to loosen her grip since she is distracted by Kagome.

"Does he know of what you're doing?" Kagome asks softly. "Why do you care about Ryo now out of all those years?" she asks again trying to reason with the upset demoness. Ryo finally freed his shoulder and runs over to his father. Sesshoumaru places a comforting hand on his boy's head glaring at his mother. Kagura screams taking her fan from her purse opening it up "You will die you ungrateful bitch! Dance of Blades." Kagura swings her in front of her towards Kagome. The blades of wind are cooing quickly towards the miko.

Sesshoumaru grabs Kagome around her waist pulling her along with Ryo out of the way. He lets go of them about to use his poisonous claws to find that Kagura disappear into the wind. Kagome frowns at how things played out, Sesshoumaru turns to them. Ryo runs over to his father again hugging his legs in fear of not knowing if that lady would come back or not. Sesshoumaru gives Kagome a look, she nods her head in understanding at the silent agreement. Sesshoumaru picks Ryo up, his son wraps his arms around his father's neck letting him carry him towards the vehicle. Kagome follows silently trying to think of what just happen.

_It's true that Ryo's youkia has accepted my reiki in acknowledgment of me being his apple female in his life but I'm not sure how I feel about that. I wonder what Sesshoumaru thinks of that? I would be upset if I was him, unknowingly we've bonded and I wonder what that means._ Kagome feels so confused about what is truly going on. She'll have to visit her sister about everything.

**Monday October 11****th****, 2021**

It's been a whole month since the accident. Kagura has went to the courts trying to get custody of Ryo. Sesshoumaru has been stressed out about the whole thing, our lawyer is a decent one Hakudoushi Emi, and he can be a ruthless lawyer depending on the case. Luckily Miroku Hoshi will be helping him out, and he is a damn good lawyer who usually wins his cases. He hates asking his brother's friend for help but he needs the best of the best. Hakudoushi is a coin toss on how he'll play out.

"Do you have the video of when Kagura tried to kill Ryo?" Miroku asks looking through his notes. It's late into the afternoon, Miroku has been busy trying to find all of the dirt on Kagura which was easy considering all of the things she has done over the years since Sesshoumaru kicked her out. Miroku pictures up pictures of Kagura on the day of Ryo and Kagome's accident. His violet eyes widen at the pictures "Look at this!" Miroku shoves the pictures into the daiyoukia's hands causing Sesshoumaru to growl. In his hands are cold hard poof that Kagura is responsible for the accident.

"We can use this as evidences of her trying to get them killed. That is the same vehicle at the scene of the accident. Kouga informed me that the guy was already dead before the accident." Miroku explains taking the photos back to put in the file that he is building against Kagura. Sesshoumaru gave a curd nod walking over to his large window to stare out at the busy evening traffic. Keiko has picked Ryo up from school for him, he couldn't bring himself to look at Kagome. He hasn't revile why Kagura and him fell out of love or if it was ever love.

Ever since he laid eyes on Kagome, things changed. Something inside of him, besides his beast, has been drawn to the miko. Her kind heart and fiery attitude always made him want more. Like a moth drawn to the flame, she was addicting and when they had that drunken escapade he figured he wouldn't be interested in her anymore. How wrong he was, his feelings for her increased and was frightening to know that she is the only girl who has ever claim his heart.

He can't admit his feels for her. She is his son's teacher. He isn't sure what Ryo thinks of him after what Kagura said at the park. Ryo has been fond of Kagome since the first day he met her. Everyone is influenced by that miko, she came here from Nashville to be with her mother and sister that didn't care about her. After Kikyou and she rekindle their feelings, it was as if nothing has even damped their relationship. When Inuyasha and Kikyou eloped to get married, his step mother was upset to think that the kids didn't want their blessing or to think that they'd be mad but in truth it had a lot to do with Kikyou's mother hating hanyous.

Sesshoumaru place a hand on the glass, he can't get her raven hair and blue eyes out of his head. He has busied himself with court and work trying to avoid Kagome at all cost. "Hey, I know with everything going on you probably don't remember but there will be an adult Halloween party at Inuyasha's house. Also Ryo has a pumpkin patch that is this Friday." Miroku reminds him remembering the young Inu pup bouncing around the office excited about the pumpkin patch.

He didn't give the monk a response, he continues to look out the window down at the people. That's when he spots her. Kagome is walking with that man he took her from the last time he seen her at the café down the street. She looks happy walking with him, they came out of Starbucks with coffees in their hands. Sesshoumaru glares at the dark hair man laughing at what Kagome said. She shook her head at him taking a sip from her coffee. "Hoshi, your free to go." He orders coldly glaring at the happy couple with jealousy raising in his chest.

**On the sidewalk**

Kagome bumped into Bankutso in Starbucks getting herself a vanilla latte, she smiles at him. He paid for her latte and a coffee for himself. "So Kaggie, what are you doing here, alone?" he asks with his usual smirk. "I was picking up a latte before heading home." She answers with a smile. Bankutso grabs both of their drinks, handing her the latte as they walk out. Kagome felt bad for ditching him when Sesshoumaru showed up. It was awkward talking about the reason why she couldn't marry him.

"How are you liking being a teacher?" he asks her taking a drink of his black coffee. Kagome raises a brow at how he knew her profession "Kikyou told me, well I asked her." He shrugs as if it was clear as day. Kagome laughs at him "I love it. The kids are great! I enjoy all of them and I can't wait to take them to the pumpkin patch Friday." She answers with her blue eyes shining with excitement. Bankutso laughs at her, she has never changed. Kagome shakes her head giving him a slight punch. "Your so mean." She pouts trying to hide her smile.

"What's it like being a doctor?" she asks sipping her latte. Bankutso hums taking another drink of his coffee He looks up at the sky as if he was in deep thought "It's different. I always wanted to help save lives. Now I deliver babies and see pregnant women." He says looking back at Kagome.

They stop beside her truck, she looks at his cobalt blue eyes, and how she miss seeing them filled with love and passion. She tucks her hair behind her ear, Bankutso steps closer to her "Kagome." He whispers looking behind her lips and her eyes. "Miss Higurashi," a stern cold voice sent a shudder down her back. She steps back from Bankutso who turns to glare at the voice. Kagome turns to see Sesshoumaru stands in front of them in his usual business attire glaring at Bankutso.

"I'll catch you later, Kaggie." Bankutso says waving her a good-bye walking past Sesshoumaru. "Thanks for the latte" she calls after him seeing him waving her off. Kagome turns her glaze to the jealous daiyoukia "What the hell is your problem?" she asks in a huff. Sesshoumaru gave her no explanation and continues his way towards the Starbucks she just came out of. "You can't play the jealous boyfriend card!" she yells angrily at his back. Sesshoumaru made no acknowledgement of hearing her words.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQuenn12: <strong>Okay this story is becoming my most popular story. I will say it has the most reviews, follows, and favs than more other stories. My goal is to give it the most chapters as well. Usually when I get close to the double digit chapters I lose interest. This is has not hit that bump in the road as of yet. I dont want to feel like I have to rush to finish this story if I ever hit that bump. I really do enjoy reading your thoughts. To the knows that are in different lanuage, I'm sorry but I'm an American girl who only knows English. So if I dont say anything back to you, I'm sorry. I dont know what you said. Hell you could being curssing me and I wouldnt know. LOL. I am currently trying to write on Fiction Press as well. I have made a story called: The Fire House. If you are ever on FictionPress please look it up. My pen name is the same DarknessQueen12.

Thank you all, if it wasn't for your reviews I dont think I would have ever been able to trek on with this story. There is so much twist and turns and surprises that I have thrown your way. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you again!

Review, please

I want to hear your thoughts.

Stay Tune~


	13. Chapter 13

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 13**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, October 15<strong>**th****, 2021**

Kagome is doing a head count to make sure everyone is here before the set off. She pause to see that Ryo isn't on the bus yet, she walks towards the front of the bus to see Ryo running with his lunch in hand. She shook her head at the young pup, "I'm so sorry Miss Kagome!" he calls huffing out breaths. Kagome helps him up the steps of the bus "its okay Ryo, have a seat." She says softly continue her head before letting the driver know to take off. "Don't worry, dear, he'll most likely show up." Mrs. Yumi says patting Kagome's leg. She didn't think much of Sesshoumaru not riding with them, it's probably because of him acting like a jealous boyfriend when he had no right too. _I wish I knew what was going through his head._ She sighs looking out the window.

Once they reached the old farm that has a huge pumpkin patch ready for the children. Kagome reminds them to zip up their coats and take their lunches, when they left the bus the children were excited to see the rather large farm before them. A large hanyou is carrying a few blocks of hay "Jinenji-san!" Kagome calls to him. The hanyou stops looking at his friend, a small smile grace his face. Kagome walks over with the children, all of the children are amazed at how big he is "Hello Kagome-sama, it's a pleasure of you showing up." he says shyly at the attention. "He's huge!" "He's so cool!" "Hi!" all of the children kept whispering in all at him. "Children, please stay calm." Mrs. Yumi spoke in a firm voice. All of them quiet down still looking at the large hanyou in awe.

Jinenji places the hay down showing Kagome and everyone else towards the hay maze, Kagome feels a familiar aura appearing behind them, she glances over her shoulder to meet a golden glaze. She turns her head around lifting her nose in the air. "Here is the start of the maze, Ma made sure that you can't get too lost in it." He says offering to show where the children can place their lunches. Four picnic tables are set up, Kagome thanked Jinenji with a smile. He nods before heading back to the hay he dropped then heads over to the pumpkin patch to place the hay in a line for the children. Mrs. Yumi is making the children be orderly as they all run into the maze.

Sesshoumaru comes up to stand next to Kagome "Do you like mazes?" she asks looking up at the daiyoukia. He eyes never left the corn maze in front of them, Kagome rolls her eyes grabbing his hand tugging him along with her. Sesshoumaru's eyes jet to the miko pulling him into the silly fall fest activity. He encloses his hand with hers, Kagome entwine their fingers giving him a smile as they walk into the maze.

They made turn after turn making Kagome feel frustrated. They arrive in the middle of the maze for the third time, they can hear the laughter of the children. Kagome turns to Sesshoumaru. His eyes have been following her movement, meeting her blue eyes he steps forward. Kagome looks up at him, they are standing toe to toe now "I'm surprise you showed." She huffs giving a glare. "Why wouldn't I? My son did invite me." His warm breath fans against her face. Her cheeks become red from being fluster but the demon in front of her.

"What you've been avoiding me like-" before she could finish her sentence Sesshoumaru claims her soft lips with his own. He places a hand behind her head lacing his clawed hand in her raven locks while the other rest on her hip growling lightly at her. Her hands clench the front of his t-shirt trying to pull him closer, she remember the last time he did that she was pissed but now, now everything is different. She finally found out that Sesshoumaru hasn't forgot her after seven years of not speaking to one and other.

He pulls her closer running his tongue along her bottom lip, she opens her mouth with a gasp the feeling of his tongue making her moan. "Miss Kagome, all of the children are out." Mrs. Yumi's voice fell on deaf ears, she picking takes her camera and snaps a picture. She shakes her head before placing the camera away. "Ahem." She clears her throat causing the two adults to separate. Kagome's face flushes a bright red as Sesshoumaru looks at the older teacher with a bored look. "Now _children_, let's go help the class pick out their pumpkins and take a group picture." She says smiling as she disappears into the corn. "Come on, let's go." Kagome says a bit nervous about being catch kissing Sesshoumaru.

After the kids picked out their pumpkins, Ryo runs over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru with his pumpkin, "Look daddy!" he shouts happy, he's been opening up and becoming himself more and more as the days trek on. The way that Kagome has spent time with Ryo inside and outside of the classroom has improved his attitude. Ryo feels a warm hum every time he is near Kagome, he asked her about it one time and she told him that his youkia has bonded with her claiming her reiki and herself as his alpha female. Ryo was surprise but happy, he loves his teacher dearly. "Look Miss Kagome!" he shows Kagome his medium size pumpkin, "Looks lovely, sweetie." She says smiling at the young pup.

"Can you come over and help carve it?" he asks with a pout and the puppy dog eyes. Kagome is surprise to see that look _He's been around Memi too long. S_he laughs "Sure sweetie but you must ask your father first." She says sternly with a hidden smile. Ryo nods and looks to his father "Hn." Sesshoumaru answers giving the pup the answer he needed "Let's take a picture!" he shouts grabbing Kagome's hand leading her over to where a few square bales of hay are stacked beside the barn for pictures.

Sesshoumaru sits down on the tallest hay bale with Kagome at his side and Ryo sitting on her lap with his pumpkin on his. Sesshoumaru sneak his arm around Kagome before Mrs. Yumi snap the picture. Ryo hands hi pumpkin to his father giving Kagome a well-deserved hug. She laughs whole-heartedly as Sesshoumaru slips from the picture that Mrs. Yumi took of the two. Sesshoumaru's beast purrs in delight at his pup and soon to be mate having fun with each other. Kagome looks up to smile at him. Sesshoumaru gives a nod at her.

**Taisho mansion**

Later that night Kagome is sitting out back with Ryo carving the pumpkin, she pulls out the goop or as Ryo says the gusts of the pumpkin. Sesshoumaru is leaning against the door frame drinking a glass of bourbon watching the two play. "It seems that Ryo is fond of his teacher." Touga states standing beside his first born. Touga and Sesshoumaru's relationship was rocky since Kagura came into the picture, now that she is out or almost out they have been better with each other. Especially since Kagome came back to L.A., Touga notice how much happily Ryo is when he comes home from school or when he pouts about his teacher not being at his house on the weekends.

Touga sees the way that Sesshoumaru looks at Kagome, it's the way he looks at his mate. So much tenderness and love, "You should invite her to the Thanksgiving dinner." Touga advise walking back into the house. Kagome has the pumpkin on her lap as she traces the pattern on it before they start carving out the pattern. She replaces the pumpkin with Ryo and the pumpkin on his lap.

She carefully carves the pumpkin having Ryo help her. Sesshoumaru's eyes soften at the display in front of him, he could see Kagome being heavily pupped doing crafts with Ryo as he watches from the door. His beast stirs at the idea of mating her, he fought his beast down turning to get more alcohol.

After an hour of carving Kagome let's Keiko take Ryo in for his nightly bath and get ready for bed. Kagome is in the kitchen cleaning her face and hands off from their carving session. She turns off the water and wipes her hands and face on the tea towel hanging on the cabinet. She turns to find Sesshoumaru staring at her "Can I help you?" she asks raising a brow at him. He sets his glass down walking over to the miko. His beast roars at taking her in the kitchen, Sesshoumaru grabs her pulling Kagome close to him as he sniffs her neck purring in satisfaction. Kagome closes her eyes letting him have his way, he moves to place on her the counter top and Kagome wraps her legs around his torso.

Sesshoumaru growls, his eyes bled red as he looks up at her. Kagome places her hands on each side of his face giving him a gentle and passion kiss. Sesshoumaru grips the counter top digging his claws into it leaving marks. "Daddy?" Ryo's voice filters into the room. Both parties froze at his voice. "Daddy are you kissing my teacher?" he asks a bit confuse yet excited to see that his daddy likes her. He always dreamt that Miss Kagome would be his mommy. Sesshoumaru collects himself moving from Kagome who drop her legs from him.

Sesshoumaru turns to his son, "Yes." He told him truth causing Kagome to blushes a deep shade of red. "Will I get a new mommy?" he asks very innocently. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at his son, he knows something is up. Ryo laughs before running down the hall yelling "Daddy kissed my teacher!" Kagome laughs gaining the daiyukia's attention. "He's a little optimist?" she questions titling her head, her blue eyes shining with happiness. Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles "More realistic and perhaps he will get a new mother?" he asks looking at her. Kagome hums "Maybe." She tease earning a playful growl.

The next morning, Kagome wakes up to a familiar room yet not familiar. She recognize the room but know she is not at her apartment. She feels someone nuzzle against her hair causing her to giggle. She looks over her shoulder to see a sleeping Sesshoumaru with his chest bare for her eyes to roam freely over and his arm draped over her waist. She turns her head back around smiling knowing that she is happy for once in her life. "Mine." She hears Sesshoumaru growl out pulling her closer to him. she laughs silently falling back to sleep waiting on the daiyoukia to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> Okay I ahve decided that this story will wrap up soon. Maybe another five to six chapters. I want to give a fair warning. I will write theHalloween chapter, court chapter, Thanksgiving, chapter, Christmas chapter, New Years chapter, and the Elipogue. After that it will be done. I do enjoy all of the reviews and all of the readers. You all have been wonderful! I know a lot of you want Kagome to have a phyical drawn out fight but I think once I do the court chapter you all will be very please with the results. So thank you all once again!

Review

Thoughts?

'Stay Tune~


	14. Chapter 14

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 14**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, October 20<strong>**th****, 2021**

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke _

"_Ryo, if you do not cease your poking I will hurt you." Sesshoumaru threats from his spot next to a giggling Kagome. Ryo is laughing as well happy to see his two favorite people making themselves more at home with each other, "Dadddyyyy." He whines bouncing on his father's side again, Sesshoumaru growls in warning making Ryo freeze in his spot. Kagome turns over to peek at the two Taisho boys with a smile "Miss Kagome, are you going to be my new mommy?" he asks sliding in between the two adults looking at his teacher._

_Sesshoumaru opens his golden eyes to look at the miko, he could get use to waking up to the most beautiful sight. Kagome's hair is dishevel, sticking to the sides of her face from sleeping to close and the sweat making it stay, the sleepy smile is gives Ryo, and the love that shines brightly in her blue eyes. "That depends," she starts earning a confused look from the pup "Do you want a new mommy?" she finish looking at him._

"_I never had a mommy, so I think it'll be fun!" he voices happily tackling Kagome into a hug causing her to laugh, she lies on her back hugging the pup before he jumps up "I have to see Inu Papa and Nana!" he shouts running off the bed jumping at the end to run out to find his grandparents yelling for them all the way. Sesshoumaru rolls on top of Kagome bringing the red silk sheet with him shielding them from the outside world. His hands are firmly planted on either side of her head his silver hair falling around them like a curtain. Kagome looks up at him to see those once ice and cold golden orbs now fill with happiness, passion, and love. She places her hands on both of his perfectly stripped cheeks rubbing her thumbs across them._

_Sesshoumaru purrs into her loving strokes, his glaze stays on her "What must I do for you to become my mate?" he purrs out leaning his head down and Kagome smiles in return. "After the whole court thing is settle, I think dating will help or courting whatever." She laughs earning a rare smile on his. "I want a human wedding." She states firmly continue to rub his cheeks. "Deal, my little miko." He growls out. He leans further down and stop by Kagome's finger to his lips "You have to propose and everything." She tells him. Sesshoumaru sees the fire in her eyes at his demands earning her a playful growl as he nips at her finger causing her to laugh._

"_What a bossy bitch." He growls kissing her. Kagome wraps her arms around his shoulder fingering his silver mane with a smile as they kiss._

Sesshoumaru is happy to finally have Kagome in his life. He wasn't please that she isn't living with him yet. He understands that until they are married that she will keep her apartment. He walks into the courtroom with Miruko at his side with a briefcase in hand. Ryo is in class and will be going home with Kagome once he is let out. Ever since Sesshoumaru ask Kagome to let him court her, Ryo was over the moon with happiness. He practically ran around the house yelling _'I have a mommy!'_ causing his father and step-mother to laugh while Kagome blush at his actions.

Ryo is a Taisho for sure, all his rowdiness he obtain from Touga, a few bad habits from Inuyasha, but his firm belief and determination he receive form his father. Of course the Taisho attitude and stubbornness he plays very well too. Sesshoumaru follows Miruko to their seats looking at the judge, they have a demon judge which is in Sesshoumaru's favor. They'll see this more reason than those idiotic humans "Let's get this case rolling," the rough voice of the judge calls. Everyone is present except Kagura, no surprise there.

After everyone is swore in that's when Kagura burst through the doors walking in her Mary-Jane's clicking away in her way too short to be court appropriate black skirt along with a white V-neck shirt. The judge peers at her with an indifferent look than she expected, he looks angry by the fact that she's late to her own case. "Ms. Wind, do you honestly think that you showing up late with help your case?" the judge asks with his aura rolling off in anger. She went to speak but close her mouth seeing that her mate isn't here but one of his partners. "It was brought to my attention that the lawyer you had was your mate. You were resign a different attorney due to the fact of conflict." He answer her unasked question.

After an hour of Miruko talking and providing evidences about Kagura's advances on her son and the video tape that they showed even the part where Sesshoumaru pinned her up against the wall in defense of his infant pup. Miruko explain why Sesshoumaru acted so hasty but he understood that letting Kagura go was better than killing her since it is not the Feudal times anymore. Audio was clear along with the statement of her admitting to trying to kill Ryo and the other person in the vehicle with him. The judge didn't show any emotion as he listens to Miruko's final statement "I have to say in my young career as a lawyer, I have never since such hatred towards a pup from its mother. She gave birth to him to win the affection of his father. When the said father didn't appease her, she acted on her own accord to kill the only thing that he took pride in as to hurt him. In my conclusion I deem Kagura unfit to care for Ryo Taisho or to be anywhere near him, she is allow visitations she needs supervisor at all times." Miruko finishes walking over to his seat sitting down.

Kagura's attorney didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know if his partner was aware of how insane his mate truly is. The judge waits for him to try and clear his clients name, he didn't know what to say. Needless to say the judge knew what to say "Since the other party cannot come forth and defend themselves, I deem Kagura Wind unfit as a mother, she must attend anger management classes and see a therapist two a month. Sesshoumaru Taisho is granted full custody of Ryo Taisho." The gravel comes down in a firm knock "You're dismissed." The judge said gruffly walking out of the courtroom. Sesshoumaru smirks at the win, Miruko gives him a pat on the back before they left the courtroom.

On the outside of the room, Hakudoushi stands with his arms cross giving his mate a full blown glare. Sesshoumaru and Miruko walk out of the courthouse left Kagura to explain to his mate. "Mate." She starts but Hakudoushi holds his hand up to silent her. "I cannot help what you did. I will be staying at a hotel until I can see your face." He told her coldly. He is more heartbroken at the fact that she wanted revenge and try to take it out on her pup. He wasn't happy that her ex broke her heart but he thought he pieced her back together. Clearly he was wrong, he turns and walks out of the courthouse not seeing the silent tears falling from his mate's eyes.

When he step foot outside he heard someone call his name "Emi." He turns to see Sesshoumaru Taisho still there. "What do you need Taisho?" he ask icily. Sesshoumaru narrows his golden eyes before remembering why he stayed behind "Give her time, she isn't in her right mind. Help her, be there for her, and support her, I couldn't love her but I see that you do. Do not hate her." With that said Sesshoumaru turns to go home to his intended and his pup.

**Kagome's apartment**

Kagome and Ryo are in the kitchen cooking up a batch of cookies, since today was the last day of school for fall break, they decided to come back to Kagome's apartment to make Halloween cookies. Ryo waits for Kagome to pour the batter onto the pan "Mommy!" he whines. Kagome rolls her eyes at him. Ever since Sesshoumaru ask permission to court her from Touga as well as herself, Ryo been calling her mommy. She loves hearing the pup call her that. It makes her heart soar knowing that she has a pup to call her own.

"You must wait for me to finish putting the batter on the cookie sheets, sweetie." She retold him for the nth time. Ryo bounces up and down in his seat, "Okay!" he says happily. Ryo knew to call Kagome by her name at school but when they are outside of school he is free to call her mommy. The first time was that Monday after his father announce his courtship to the family, his Aunt Kikyou and Uncle Yasha were proud and his cousin Memi was happy to know that Ryo has a mommy know.

When Ryo accidentally called Kagome mommy at school, he thought she would be mad. She looks at him with surprise in her blue eyes but smiles none the less, she told him when they are at school he must call her Miss Kagome and when he moves in another class next year than he can call her mommy at school. She doesn't want him to be teased but Ryo would always tell the kids that he has a new mommy that loves him very much. Mrs. Yumi laughs at Ryo as he scowl the children for not having a mommy but he put them in their place quickly. Kagome smiles at Ryo, he shook his head from the memories to grab the bowl that is being offered to him.

"Thank you!" he says politely. Kagome places the cookie in the oven then sets the timer. The door opens to her apartment to see her best friend walking in with a well pronounce swollen stomach and a bottle of wine. "The doc told me that I could have one glass of wine." Sango says closing the door walking over to the kitchen seeing the messy certain island. "How's my little nephew?" Sango coos making Ryo blush. She laughs handing Kagome the bottle as she takes a seat next to Ryo. Sango's baby doctor is Kana Emi, who works in the same building as Bankotsu.

Kagome remembers telling him that she finally got together with the man she has been in love with for seven years.

"_Kaggies, I'm happy for you. It sucks to know that the best thing that ever happen to me found someone else but I'm truly happy." He tells her over a cup of coffee. He met her at the school for her lunch to talk about the problem between them. "I'm sorry Bankotsu, I miss the passion in your eyes from the things that made you excited or the way you were so kind but that's my past. I wouldn't have been happy with you. My heart belongs to Sesshoumaru." She explains looking at her vanilla latte. He laughs causing her to look up "You look good in love." He says getting up from the desk that he was sitting on. "If that Taisho dog breaks your heart, I'll kill him." he winks walking out of the classroom causing her to laugh._

A kiss broke her from her thoughts looking up to see her intended mate smirking down at her. She blushes then rolls her eyes "Good evening, mate." He growls playfully into her hair. Goosebumps spread across her arms, her womanhood tingles from his growl "Get a room!" Sango shouts laughing at how red Kagome is becoming. "Shut up." she snaps moving away from Sesshouaru to grab to wine glasses. Ryo hopes off his stool to hug his father with batter and flour caked on the front of his shirt. "Mate." He says "He's a boy, if you didn't want his clothes ruined then you shouldn't have picked a creative person." She sticks her tongue out.

Sango laughs at the sight of her best friend being happy once again. She looks at Sesshoumaru who is glaring at her back before Ryo grabs his attention again. "Your clothes are on the bed." Kagome calls as the men leaves the room. Kagome would always lay a pair of comfortable clothes out after Sesshoumaru showers, whether it's at her apartment or his house. Sometimes Ryo would shower with his father especially at Kagome's apartment due to the fact that she has to pay for water. Ryo runs into the spare room that Kagome fixed up for him, so he can grab himself a pair of pjs to shower too.

"I'm glad you're happy." Sango says sipping her wine. Kagome smiles, "Me too." She sips on hers as well waiting for the cookies to get done. "Ryo loves you." Sango says again. Kagome looks over at her friend, "I'm glad that he does, everyone was worried about his lack of a mother would make him more rebellious when he got older. You're a great influence on him." Sango says sincere. Kagome looks toward the hallway where both Inus disappear too. "I'm glad it didn't take forever for that dog to actually admit his feelings." Both women laugh at what Kagome said. "Oh Miruko text me told me that they won the case." Sango chimes smiling raising her glass.

"To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings."

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> I would like to say once again a BIG THANK YOU! Seriously, if it wsn't for you all i dont think i would have completed this story. That says a lot cuase honestly, I dont give a ton of thanks to anyone. I wanted to give you all a Thanksgiving present. I will not write the next chapter until Sunday. I will be busy like you and will need time to think of a good Halloween thing. I am doing the party at Inuyasha and Kikyou's house, all the kids will be gone so if anyone has any ideas fill free to put them in the review!

Thank you!

Review, please?

Happy Thanksgiving!

Stay Tune~


	15. Chapter 15

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 15**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, October 31<strong>**st**** 2021**

Kagome is getting ready for the costume party that is being held at Inuyasha and Kikyou's house. Sesshoumaru left Ryo in the care of Keiko at his parents' house. He has recently bought land and having a house built for them. She smiles at his thoughtfulness, she realize that he has come a long way even though they didn't want to admit their feelings for each other. Who actually has love at first sight? That's like a myth or something, right? Well it happens even if it's rare, Kagome and Sesshoumaru fell in love at first sight even though they didn't want to admit that either. She laughs at the memory of their first meeting and how she wouldn't fall into his trap of being another notch on his bed post.

Shaking her head out of the thoughts of the past, she pulls on her knee high pirate boots and tying the red bandanna on her head. She is going as a pirate, she didn't make it skimpy or anything too reviling but kept it classy. Even though she is somewhat dating Sesshoumaru, she would only show him her assets and no one else. _Come to think of it. He never truly ask for my hand. I'm not sure if he ever got around to asking Touga about the courting._ She frowns at the thought of him putting everything off. She shook her head, she knows that Sesshoumaru wants to be a family with her or she hopes it's not some fling. Ryo really enjoys her around the house. _Snap out of it Kagome! Go enjoy yourself._ She scowls herself leaving the apartment.

**Taisho Mansion**

Sesshoumaru walks throughout the house in search of his father. He sense that he is in the library, so he heads towards the library in hopes for some advice. He reaches the doors, pushing them open to see his father standing there reading a book. His father always had an easy going personality yet firm and authority at the same time. His good heart towards humans ended with the product of his half-brother. "What is it boy?" Touga's voice cut through Sesshoumaru thoughts. Touga closes the book he was reading to look at his son, his golden eyes held such mischief that distantly reminds him of Ryo. "I have come to ask for your blessing and permission to court Kagome." He asks stoic as ever. Touga laughs at his heir knowing that this miko means a great deal if Sesshoumaru has to get over his stoic ego to come ask for his permission. His eyes held the laughter "So my son has finally found his mate?" he asks teasingly making the young Inu demon growl.

"Tell me, what it is about this girl?" he asks curious about his son's love life. Sesshoumaru's jaw clench and eyes harden at his father's playfulness "Calm down son, I am merely curious as to why you have decided that now you want to settle down." Touga waves his son's glare off turning to the shelf of books placing back the book he was reading. "My beast wants her. She's great with Ryo." Sesshoumaru states. Touga hum scanning the shelf "And you? How do you feel about her?" he asks. A growl is heard throughout the library, "Forget it." Touga turns to see his son walking out of the room.

"Sesshoumaru, if you can't openly admit how you feel about her than I will not bless you." He told him firmly. Sesshoumaru stops gripping the door hearing the breaking of the wood beneath his hold. "She completes me. I've been in love with this miko for the past seven years. I will not go another day without her as mine." He said through clench teeth. He never loses his cool over his father but something about the way that the great Inu no Taisho infuriates him, everything his father has makes him envious.

"I will bless your courting. Remember there are a lot of things you must do." Touga informs him. "When you decide to court her, you must present her with a gift from your heart. Good luck." Touga says with a smirk knowing that this would be a very hard task for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru leaves to get ready for the silly costume party that his brother is hosting.

**Kikyou and Inuyasha's house**

The party is in full swing, Kagome has greeted her old friends and met other people that she has no clue about. Kikyou made sure to have apple juice with Sango and herself among all of the alcohol. Kagome makes her way upstairs to get away from all of the people, she has been here for two hours and hasn't seen Sesshoumaru at all. She sighs, walking towards the guest room to go out on the balcony to get fresh air. She opens the door to make sure that the room is empty, then she makes her way to the balcony.

Leaning on the rail, glazing into the night makes her feel more at peace, her mind still tugs at the thought that he didn't show up. Kagome couldn't help but be a bit upset at the thought, _Maybe Ryo wouldn't let him leave?_ She trying to reason with the thought but remembers Memi going over there to keep him company. She sighs again looking up at the moon. The moonlight reflects perfectly against her light tan skin, her raven locks curl at the ends giving a fierce yet gentle look, her blue eyes shining in the night.

She didn't hear him walk into the room let alone on the balcony watching her with his golden eyes. Everything about her is beautiful, her own beauty out shines any other woman he has been with or bed. Her genuine smile, fighting spirit, and gentle heart has always caught his attention. Everything about her is alluring yet she doesn't realize how much he truly loves her. Hearing her sigh again makes him a bit curious, her scent mingles with saddens "Miko, why are you sad?" his voice made her jolt upward. A gasp escapes her lips, she turns around to see him standing there in all black, a sword at his hip "Are you supposed to be Zorro?" she asks avoiding his question. He narrows his golden orbs flashing in front of her. Kagome steps back having her back press against the railing "I ask you a question first." He orders.

"I didn't think you'd show! Happy?" she asks crossing her arms looking away from him. A claw hand grips her chin gently bringing her eyes back to him "I apologize, mate." He mumbles looking at her blue eyes. Kagome gives a smile then he leans down to give her a gentle kiss. Kagome grabs the front of his black shirt pulling him closer, Sesshoumaru places one arm around her bringing her closer as the other releases her chin then he places his hand in her raven locks intertwining his claws in her hair.

**Across town**

Hakudoushi is standing by the window overlooking the city. He has forgiven his mate but wary of her actions. He help her seek help from the professionals but his heart is hurting still. He couldn't believe that she would do that. He thought about them starting a family but now everything is such a huge mess that he isn't sure if having children is the best idea. He hears the door open and close, the clicking of heels making their way towards him. He sips his drink "Hakudoushi?" Kagura's voice sounds unsure as she approaches her mate. "I'm very sorry my mate, I have something for you." She tells him softly.

Ever since the court things between them have been on rocks and she has no one to blame but herself. She places a bag beside him turning to get ready for bed knowing that he wouldn't talk to her at all. Once she disappear up the stairs, he grabs the bag walking over to the couch. Hakudoushi sits down and opens the bag to find a book. He opens it to find out that it's a picture frame, one side has a picture of their weddings day, another frame has a picture of their mating ceremony, and the last is a picture of an ultrasound.

His eyes went wide, he looks at the paper that fell. He picks it up to read it.

_Dear mate,_

_I deeply apologize for the heartache I have put you through with my selfishness. I hope you enjoy the gift, I appreciate everything you have given me. I want to give you a family that you always wanted. You have gave me so much and now it's time that I give you something in return._

_That is the first picture of our unborn child. I didn't notice anything different about myself until last week. I went Friday to conform it and it turns out that you'll be a father soon._

_I promise to become a better mate, wife, and mother for you and our child._

_Lots of love_

_Kagura._

Hakudoushi runs his fingers over the ultrasound with a small smile tugging at his lips. _Thank you Sesshoumaru for blessing me with her. Thank you mate for blessing us with a child._ He places the picture frame on the coffee table before making his way up the stairs to see Kagura drying her hair. She looks up with her red eyes watching as her mate makes his way to her with a smile.

He pulls Kagura to his chest giving her a hug "Thank you." He whispers kissing her hair. Kagura hugs him back with tears in her eyes. He pulls her back in arms reach "First you need to apologize to the Taisho family." He tells her sternly. She nods her head happy to see her mate please with her again. "I love you mate." He says bringing her back in his embrace. "I love you too." She whispers through the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> I couldn't help myself. Even though Kagura did nasty things she needs happiness in her life! So she will have to apologize to Kagome and the Taisho but see what kagome has to say about her apology. You all will be shocked by this! Sorry it took me a while to try this chapter. I have type and retype it a few times. I am going to finish this story soon as you all know and I will try to give the next chapter more length to it. I don't know how much free time I will have since this month is becoming busy, not because of the holiday by any means but with other things. So if I do not update withint next week I will apologize in advance.

Review~

Stay Tune!


	16. Chapter 16

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 16**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, November 25<strong>**th****, 2021**

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Well why not!"

Kagome stomps her foot like a child glaring at her boyfriend. Sesshoumaru refuses to have Kagura anywhere near his family. Sesshoumaru is glaring at his girlfriend from across the center island that is separating them. Izayoi looks between the two confused as to why Kagome is pushing for Ryo's mother to be here. Kagome scoffs crossing her arms "Well it's too late, I invited them over so deal with it." She says matter of fact. Izayoi walks out of the kitchen knowing that Sesshoumaru will want to try and teach Kagome a lesson in disobeying her intended.

Kikyou is shaking her head already know what is going to happen next, she is placing the silverware and plates on the dining table "She bumped into Kagura the other day. Kagura wants to apologize and Kagome wants her to spend Thanksgiving with her son." Kikyou said shrugging her shoulders. Whatever Kagome puts her mind to she ends up getting so no point in arguing with her.

"You're such an asshole!" Kagome storms out of the kitchen walking pass the dining hall and out the front door slamming it in her rage. Ryo and Memi come running to Kikyou and Izayoi "Where did momma go?" "Why is Auntie Kaggie mad?" both children question looking up at Kikyou for answers. "She's going out to blow off steam." Kikyou answers shooing the children off to continue their play while everyone will be arriving soon.

Kagome is walking down the sidewalk hugging herself glaring down at the sidewalk. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! She understands better than anyone in wanting her to stay as far away from them as possible. _'She seem broken and wanted to apology.'_ Kagome thought shaking her head. She ends up at the park where Kagura tried to kill her yet she couldn't bring herself to truly hate the demoness since it is her fault that Sesshoumaru fallen in love with her.

She sits down on the bench with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she got into a fight with her boyfriend. Kagome sighs heavily knowing that she probably ruined Thanksgiving thanks to her selfishness of wanting to give someone a second chance and her to apology to the Taisho family.

**Taisho Mansion**

Sesshoumaru shot back another glass of scotch growling in frustration at how Kagome is acting. He looks up to see his father standing in the doorway of the library. "Ryo demands you bring Kagome back. Also, Kagura has arrived along with her mate." Touga said nonchalantly. Sesshoumaru walks past him growling low as he makes his way down the hall. Sesshoumaru sees the woman who birth him a pup glowing. He raises a brow slightly but made no remark. "What are you doing here?" he asks gruffly glaring at her.

Kagura shifts her weight looking at the demon that she once loved. "Kagome invited us and we're only staying long enough to apology." Kagura starts looking at her mate who nods giving her a warm smile. "I'm truly sorry, Sesshoumaru. I had no right and I was so anger at you. I never meant to harm our child. I know that he's in great hands with Kagome and I wanted to give my deep apology." Kagura says bowing to him.

Sesshoumaru is surprised by her words. He didn't think that she would actually apology to him. He gives a brief nod before grabbing his jacket beside the door to leave. "I accept." He said hurriedly. "Hey bastard where you going?" Inuyasha yells then getting hit. Kikyou scowls her mate and talking to Kagura a bit letting her know that they accept her apology and offer her mate and her food. Ryo wasn't certain of her but he is happy that she getting the family she always wanted.

Sesshoumaru runs at his top demonic speed knowing where Kagome will be. He felt slightly bad for getting angry with her but he had every right! Kagura isn't known to keep her word but she surprised him today. Now as Ryo puts it, make a Thanksgiving miracle happen even though that's supposed to be Christmas. Sesshoumaru jumps on a tree limb close by Kagome, she has her head in her hands. He can smell her sadness, instantly felt badly so he jumps down in front of her silently.

"Miko." He spoke, Kagome jerks her head up to see Sesshoumaru. She gasp at seeing him standing before her "Sesshoumaru." She whispers standing up. The winds picks up swirling Kagome's hair around her, Sesshoumaru has his pulled into a braid falling down his back. His golden eyes stare at her, her breath hitches in her throat "Kagome." His voice came out huskily and thick. He grabs her wrist pulling her against him. She gasp letting the breath she was holding out, blue meets gold.

The golden eyes darken, hearing a growl making her smile, Kagome lie her right hand on his right cheek and he releases her left hand. The left hand rests gently on his chest, her reiki humming against his youkia causing another growl to emerge from his throat. She looks at his eyes to see them tinted red "Sesshoumaru." She whispers standing on her tiptoes, **"Mate."** He growls protectively wrapping his arms around her.

Sesshoumaru meets her lips with his in a passionate yet loving kiss. It starts to snow lightly around them. They pull away smiling at one and other, "I love you." They said at the same time. Kagome's eyes shine happily as she rest her head on his chest with a happy hum "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." Her apologies. "Never apology for doing no wrong." He says placing a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair lovingly. "Let's go back and have a Thanksgiving dinner." Kagome says. She giggles at Sesshoumaru scooping her up and running back to his parents' house to begin their first family holiday dinner together.

Later that night, Sesshoumaru is tucking Ryo into his bed at his house. He walks down the hall, he opens his door to see Kagome fast asleep on his bed. She is wearing one of his along sleeve shirts that reaches her thighs leaving her legs bare for his eyes. He smirks at her cuddling with his pillow he walks over to her stripping out of his clothes only leaving him in his boxers. He slips in besides her wrapping his arms around his intended. Kissing her neck before drifting to sleep with a rare yet true smile on his handsome face, Kagome turns over to snuggle into his chest letting out a happy sigh.

Everything at Sesshoumaru's house is all right. Ryo gets to have Kagome as his mother and Sesshoumaru is finally happy to get the woman of his dreams. Kagura finally come to terms and is pursuing her own happiness and apologizing to the Taisho's made her feel relieved.

**Friday November 26****th****, 2021**

The next morning, Sesshoumaru slips out of bed to get ready for the day. Even though that Ryo and Kagome are on break due to Thanksgiving, he still has to go into work. He takes a quick shower and walks back to his room in a towel. Kagome stirs in her sleep noticing that her warmth is gone, she opens her eyes to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the bed putting his shoes on "Where are you going?" she asks sleepily sitting up. He looks to his left to see Kagome's massive bed head, her hair stuck out at odd angles, some pieces are stuck to her face.

He gives a light chuckle at her look "Oh shut it dog." She glares crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru pulls his grey button up shirt on bending down to give her a quick peck on the cheek "I'll see you at lunch." He says. Kagome reach up to give Sesshoumaru a hug then lies back down to get more sleep. "See you at lunch." She mutters snuggling with his pillow.

"Momma!"

"Momma!"

"Momma, I'm hungry!" Ryo whines from sitting beside her. He gently shakes Kagome, she opens her blanket to engulf him in it tickling him "S-stop!" he laughs. Kagome opens her eyes to see Ryo lying beside her, she pulls the blanket down "What would you like? It's around ten-ish." She says getting out of bed and pulls on one of Sesshoumaru's night pants to roll up so they won't fall off.

Kagome and Ryo are happily cooking away, she didn't realize how close it is to lunch time as they begin to bake cookies. Sesshoumaru walks through the door to smell chocolate chip cookies, he walks into the kitchen to see them waiting patiently for the cookies to get done, and Ryo is covered in flour along with Kagome. She finally tamed her bed head by pulling it into a messy bun. He notice that she is wearing his clothes making his growl in approval.

Both of them turn to see Sesshoumaru standing there. Kagome smiles as Ryo runs to his dad "Daddy we're making cookies!" he chimes happily. Sesshoumaru looks down at Ryo smiling brightly at him, ever since Kagome waltz back into their life, Ryo has become more of a happy child, he is enjoying being a child instead of the way that Sesshoumaru was raise. Kagome walks over to him, she places her hand on his chest rising on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, the cookies will be done soon than I'll prepare lunch." She says smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12:<strong> So I have decided to stay up to give you all this chapter! I will have three more chapters after this and the story will be complete. I ahve written two other stories, _**Lost but** **Found**_ the pairing is SessxOcand _**Hope** _the pairing is KagxToga (a special request from Ikutolover93). I will be posting to them when I get the chance. After this is done my main force will be on **_Hope_ **since it is a drabble seires and **_Lost but Found_** will be updated twice a month. Anywho, I do another anopther plot for a SessxKag story but I need to finish another story I ahve out (besides this one) then I will start that one.

Thank you all for making this story reach 100 reviews! I am so proud and thankful. Its because of you gusy that I enjoy writing! I thank you once again!

Stay Tune

Review~


	17. Chapter 17

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 17**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, December 24<strong>**th****, 2021**

Sesshoumaru left home before Kagome was up. He couldn't stay there enjoying the happiness that he feels like he deserves. When lunch came he avoid Kagome like the plague knowing she'll try to contact or show up to surprise him. He's always down the sidewalk on his lunch break thinking about what to do about today. He usually drops Ryo off with Inuyasha and wait on this holiday. A jewelry store caught his eye, he sees the open sign and decides to pa it a visit.

The door chimes above his head letting the store clerk know that there is a customer present. An older woman comes out from the back with a smile on her face "Good afternoon!" she says cheerily walking up to the glass counters. Sesshoumaru nods in acknowledgement, he walks over to the counter that the store clerk is leaning on. His gold eyes scan the various rings trying to find one. "Is there something I could help you with?" she asks kindly. "I'm looking for a wedding ring. I want it simple yet stunning." He told her.

The woman smiles walking to another glass counter behind the counters that are separating her from the cliental "I have just the ring." She says opening the counter to grab a white silk pillow holding a ring. She walks over to him to show him what she believes will be perfect. The pillow sits on the counter for him to look at, it's a two band set, the first band is an engagement ring having a sparkling ½ carat diamond white gold and the wedding brand is a pure white gold. Sesshoumaru stares it at a bit more thinking over if Kagome would like it or not.

"I'll take it. Here's my card." He hands over his credit card. The woman is surprise to see that he, _The Sesshoumaru Taisho_, "Yes Mister Taisho!" she says walking away happily. After she kindly place the box into a black bag and hand the bag and his card back to him "Merry Christmas!" she says waving him off.

**Taisho's Mansion**

Kagome is sitting at the table tapping her fingers against it waiting for Sesshoumaru to come home. "Sis, he always works on Christmas Eve, just give up." Kikyou says with her daughter following close behind her. It's well into the evening, everyone enjoy the Christmas dinner that Kagome prepare to keep her from worrying about Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou feels bad about the way Sesshoumaru is when it comes to Christmas. "I'll wait up for him." Kagome says with a small smile. Ryo comes trailing in rubbing his eyes. "Momma, can you tell me a story?" he asks sleepily. Kagome gets up and kneels down to carry Ryo piggy back to his room. Kagome carries Ryo while Inuyasha comes in to take Memi to her room, all three adults head up stairs "Thank you for letting us spend Christmas Eve with you." Kagome says to her sister and brother-in-law.

"It's no problem, Memi loves having Ryo over now that his attitude has changed." Inuyasha says shrugging his shoulders. Ryo rolls his eyes letting out a yawn "Well I'm happy to be with Ryo and Sesshoumaru." Kagome says patting Ryo's legs. They reach the kid's rooms, Kagome bid the couple goodnight as she walks into Ryo's room that he'll be staying in until they go back home tomorrow evening. Kagome lays him in his bed, the pup crawls under the covers letting out a content sigh "Night mommy." He mutters making Kagome's heart soar.

"Good night my sweet baby." She says giving him a kiss on his head before leaving the room. Kagome decided that she isn't too tired to go back downstairs to drink coffee and read a good book by the fire while waiting for her boyfriend to come home.

The front door opens slowly, Kagome places her book down beside her empty coffee cup to go see who is coming in this late at night. She walks to the door way to see Sesshoumaru knocking off the snow from his boots. He hangs his coat up turning to see his beautiful girlfriend standing in the door way of the living room. Her long sleeve black shirt that looks oddly like his and her animal print pajama bottoms looking a bit wrinkled.

Kagome notice him looking at her but she couldn't help but look at his casual attire that he wore to his office today. The crisp dark wash jeans and a long sleeve maroon shirt hugging his torso and chest nicely. She swallows the lump in her throat as the demon before her stalks over to her. She gasp at his closeness "Miko." Sesshoumaru's voice stir emotions deep inside of her. Kagome looks at his darken golden eyes making her shift on her feet.

Unknown to them that two little pups have come to sit on the stairs watching the two adults. Ryo is smiling at seeing his father being home in time for Christmas as Memi rubs her eyes sleepily.

Sesshoumaru reaches into his packet pulling out a black velvet box. Kagome stares at it as if it was going to bite her. Sesshoumaru smirks inwardly at her skeptical look before kneeling down on one knee handing her hand.

Both pups are wide eye at what Sesshoumaru is doing "Ryo-kun!" Memi says happily. "Shh." Ryo says smiling at his father.

"Kagome Higurashi, I've waited seven long years for you to come back to me. Since you have come back, you have seen the beauty in the negative. You have helped my Ryo become more like himself. You have helped me keep my son. You have showed me kindness to those who have done us wrong and yet you never ran away from me. I promise to do as you ask with the human heritage and I hope that you will accept this." Sesshoumaru says making tears string Kagome's eyes. "Kagome Higurashi, will you make me the happiest demon alive and become my wife? Be Ryo's official mother?" he asks looking at the crying miko.

"Stand up." she says watery.

Both pups are a bit wary at her request and confused as to why she is crying. "What are you two doing?" the voice of Memi's father made them stiffen at being caught red handed. They look to see Kikyou, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Touga standing there looking at them then up at the couple. "Look Inuyasha." Kikyou says happily for her sister.

Sesshoumaru stands up a bit dejected until Kagome flung her arms around him "Yes!" she cries into his chest. The stun demon looks at the miko sobbing on his chest. It click that she said yes at being his wife, Sesshoumaru smirks hugging her back. They pull apart, Sesshoumaru sees the mistletoe above their heads "Of course." She laughs standing on her tiptoes "besides everyone is watching, might as well give you your Christmas gift as well." Kagome says glancing around Sesshoumaru to see the whole family.

"What is that Kagome?" Sesshoumaru says looking at her with intense emotion in his eyes. "You're going to be a daddy." She says kissing him. His beast roars in excitement about her being pup with their child. Sesshoumaru kisses her back, hugging her a bit carefully, and growling in acceptance.

"Looks like there is two Taisho females that will be raging with hormones." Touga says happily. Ryo smiles happily at being a big brother to his brother or sister. He gets up from his spot and runs down the stairs wrapping his arms around both of his parents "I get to be a big brother!" Ryo shouts. Both adults pull apart laughing at their son, Sesshoumaru picks Ryo up "You will my son." He told him. Kagome kisses Ryo's cheek smiling at how excited the pup is at having a sibling.

The old Grandfather clock chimes at midnight, telling the whole family that it is officially Christmas. Everyone agreed to go to bed and get up to open presents, Ryo is being carried by his father as his new mother is walking up the stairs in front of them "I love having Kagome as my mommy and I can't wait to see my brother or sister." Ryo whispers to his father. Sesshoumaru nods in agreement with his son, he can't wait to see what Kagome will look like heavily pup, he can only imagine if she is anything like Kikyou, he better be ready to run to the store in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>There are TWO chapter left! OMG! You guys are amazing! Thank you for helping me getting over 100 reviews! I am so surprise and thankful for all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all once again!

I am trying to update all my stories before my birthday Friday and Christmas. _Lost but Found_ has been updated. Now what is left is _Hope_ which I will update tomorrow. Thank you all for the love and support! And there will not be another suqeal, I'll write the elipogue that will tie it off to where there is no loose ends. Thank you all once again!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Review~

Stay Tune~


	18. Chapter 18

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 18**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, December 31st, 2021<strong>

"What do you think?" Kagome asks her fiancée turning around so he can see all of her dress. Sesshoumaru sips on his bourbon watching Kagome change into different outfits, "I prefer the midnight blue with the silver bow." Sesshoumaru told her. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are spending New Year's Eve in New York while Kikyou agree to watch Ryo for them. Kagome has been very excited about having time away from L.A. with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome slips out of the dress letting it pool at her feet. Sesshoumaru growls in appreciation at her little display. Kagome loves over her shoulder, batting her eyes, and giving him a seductive smile. Sesshoumaru places his glass on the table next to where he is sitting. He stands up walking over to the miko. His right hand running up her arms from the elbow to her collar, he steps closer. Placing his left hand on her left hip giving it a gentle squeeze. He presses a hot kiss against her exposed neck making her moan.

"You continue to keep this up, we'll be late." Kagome says breathless at her fiancée's actions. "I'm not late." He whispers against her skin making her bite her lip to keep the moan from resurfacing. Sesshoumaru turns Kagome around, her blue eyes seem his golden one with red rims. She gasp at the look in his eyes "I always deliver." He growls pressing his forehead against hers, "mate." He purr out. Sesshoumaru picks Kagome up, she wraps her legs around his clothed torso as he walks them over to the bed.

Kagome's back hits the sheets making her giggle at how playful her soon-to-be mate and husband is being. Sesshoumaru kisses her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, and then finally the corner of her lips. "Mhm." Kagome moans in delight. "Sesshoumaru." She says panting from his actions. The daiyoukia growls at how his miko is panting and moaning from his advances. Kagome cups his cheeks making him look at her "I love you." She whispers. Kissing his nose making him growl once again "And I you, mate." He says kissing her with passion.

The moonlight peeks through the curtains, "Sesshoumaru we need to get dressed for the party." Kagome giggles running her hand up and down his bare chest. Sesshoumaru gives her a look as she slips out from the bed letting the covers drop behind her reviling her naked form. Kagome feels herself being lifted up by her youkia and carried into the bathroom. "Sesshoumaru!" she giggles.

After thirty minutes of shower and another twenty minutes of getting dress, the couple are finally leaving their hotel room to go to a party at the Big Apple. "You sure you don't want to stay inside?" Sesshoumaru whispers in her ear. Kagome spats his arm playfully "If you're not good then you won't get anything." She warns earning a growl from the demon beside her.

Kagome feels like the happiest girl alive. She has a wonderful career, a beautiful stepson, a loving fiancée, and a pup on the way. They agreed once she gives birth that they will get married a few months later. Kagome hums at the music playing as she sways side to side, Sesshoumaru watches his intended sway to the music. Her upbeat aura, the way her eyes light up with happiness, and the way she'll look at him. The countdown is about to start, Kagome grabs Sesshoumaru's hand dragging him through the crowds.

Sesshoumaru allows her to drag him along. Her smile made it worth all of this dragging around and weaving through the thong of people to get a better look at the ball drop. People started the count as she ball starts to move, Kagome stops with Sesshoumaru at her side. "Thank you." She whispers knowing he can hear her. Sesshoumaru squeezes her hand, "Anything for you mate." He told her. Sesshoumaru pulls her closer making her turn to see him, the way that the lights make her blue orbs shine "I love you." Kagome whispers.

"_Five"_

"_Four"_

"_Three"_

"I love you too, mate." Sesshoumaru whispers capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"_Two"_

"_One! Happy New Years!"_

**Saturday January 1****st****, 2022**

Ryo is waiting by the window, his parents will be coming back from New York any minute now. They left the day after Christmas and now returning home. He couldn't wait to see them. This year has went by in a blur with everything that has happened to him. He is happy to have a mother that truly loves him even if she is not blood.

The moment he seen Kagome he knew there was something different about his miko teacher. The way that she carries herself, her kindness, and her compassion, he can see why his father fell in love with her plus she is a beautiful woman as well. She has been so welcoming towards him, he remembers his father telling him a bedtime story because he begged him. He never knew that the woman from the story was real but he is happy to know her.

"Ryo-kun!" Kagome's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He jumps down from his spot and runs to the front door of his grandparent's house to see his mother and father standing in the entryway taking their coats off and dusting off any snow from their shoes. "Daddy! Momma!" he yells running into Kagome's legs at full force. Luckily for her that Sesshoumaru braced her so she wouldn't fall to the ground "Ryo." Sesshoumaru's strict voice boom in the entryway.

Ryo step back sheepily apologizing to his mother. Kagome cut a glare at her fiancée and soon to be mate, "It's alright, sweetie. You were excited about our return." She says warmly kneeling down to his eye level with a sweet smile. Ryo smiles back at his mother "I apologize. I'm excited to see you home!" he says excitingly hugging his mother this time more carefully. "Don't mind your father, he's just an old dog." Kagome says smirking up at him.

Sesshoumaru growls at the insult "Mate." He threatens earning a laugh from her as she stands up. "Ryo-kun, go find your Pop's and Nana." She says sweetly. Ryo nods and runs off to find his grandparents. Sesshoumaru pulls Kagome back against him, growling in her ear. "Mate, you need punishment." He threatens huskily into her ear and giving it a quick lick. Kagome bit her lip in order to hold back a moan.

Kagome turns around to face her intended with a naughty smirk on her lips "Oh really? What kind of punishment is in store for me, _mate_?" she teases him. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashes between gold and red making her laugh at him trying to keep it cool. Standing on the tips of her toes Kagome nuzzles his jaw giving a small nip along it, the growling became more frequent. "Hmm, whatever punishment you have in mind will have to wait when we are alone." She says haughtily. Kagome steps back giving another smile before leaving Sesshoumaru standing at the door trying to recollect himself.

"_**Mate!"**_

Kagome's laughter fills the home while Ryo is confused as to why his mother is laughing at the threatening voice of his father. Touga smirks at the knowing behind the two lovers "Everything will be fine, who knows you might end up with more siblings." Touga says laughing at his joke. Ryo didn't understand and hope that his mother will be fine and unknown to him, she is teasing his father into madness while his father can't do much at the moment.

_Family. That word always left a sour taste in my mouth. Now I can say it with love and admiration. I will never be angry or upset at the word, family. I have a family now. A big family that loves and cares for me. One day, I want a family of my own to be this loving and supportive. But for now, I enjoy this family._

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQuenn12: <strong> I want to say thank you all! I really enjoy this emotional ride of this story. I ahve been watching all of the Inuyasha's episodes and movies for inspiration to finish and write these stories. I hope to making an Kagome/Inuyasha pairing story in the future. After I finish this story I will be focusing on other ones. Thank you all for the continuous support. This is the final chapter and I will write the elipgoue in the next week or so.

You all made this happen! Give yourself a pat on the back! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you all will read my other Inuyasha stories or not. I do not mind.

Thank you!

Review~


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue: Family

**Daddy Kisses Teacher**

**Chapter 19: Epilogue: Family**

**Summary: Kagome moves to L.A. hoping to start her career as a teacher. She never thought the one man that she ran away from seven years ago has a son and she's his teacher! That can all spell out trouble and what happens when the mother of the child comes waltzing back into their lives? Find out in Daddy Kisses Teacher!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Family<strong>

It's been ten years since Kagome said yes. Ten years since she gave birth to her first born, Mistook, her daughter. Nine years since she said I do and became not only the wife of one of the fiercest businessman but his mate as well. Ten years ago, she came back to L.A. in start of a new life and hoping to reconnect with her sister and friends. It's amazing for much time passes when you spend it with the people you love. Sesshoumaru has shown more emotion towards his family, Ryo has grown into a fine teenager who is taking swordplay lessons from his father as well as doing fencing.

Ryo is the eldest of seven, counting Kagura's baby, he loves being the big brother and happily helps his siblings out. It is surprising how the gene pool works and how his half siblings are full blooded demon. Kikyou told Kagome that she would be surprise if her children didn't come out looking hanyou. Sesshoumaru was impressed by his offspring's from Kagome being full blood demon even though he was prepared to have halfings.

Ryo grew up to look much like Sesshoumaru expect that Ryo kept his hair short and always spike at odd angles. Sesshoumaru wasn't too keen on his son having short hair but Kagome on the other hand encouraged it saying that he needs to be himself. So as Ryo enters high school, Kagome got promoted to being the Science teacher in his high school.

"Ryo-kun, hurry up!" Ryo stands up from his spot by his window to run out his bedroom door. Jumps over the railing of the stairs landing beside his mother with grace. "Ryo-kun, what did I say about doing that?" Kagome scowls him. Ryo simple laughs kissing his mother's cheek. "I have to run, see ya at school." Ryo replies waving as he runs out the door. Kagome shakes her head at her oldest knowing that he only does that because she complains about it.

"Mate," Sesshoumaru's deep voice makes her turn her head to see the well mature daiyoukia walking over to her. "You know his reasoning as to why he does that." He told her. Kagome rolls her eyes, "I don't care. He shouldn't do that. He'll teach his younger siblings bad habits." She says stomping her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. Sesshoumaru pulls Kagome to his chest, purring and nuzzling her cheek "What do you expect from a Taisho?" he asks looking down at his mate.

Kagome laughs at his words knowing that what he is implying is true. "I have to go, Sesshoumaru." She says kissing his cheek. Sesshoumaru turns to kiss Kagome lovingly "Ew, get a room." Mistook says with her nose turn up. Kagome pulls away from her mate to smile sweetly at their daughter "Oh Suko-chan, one day you'll be like this." Kagome says walking over to the door to slip on her shoes. Mistook wrinkles her nose "I sure hope not." she says before giving her father a hug "I love you daddy." She says. Sesshoumaru rubs her head "And I you, pup. Now run along while I drop the twins off with their aunt." Sesshoumaru told her. "Take Kai-kun to school for me as well, dear!" Kagome says walking out the door with Mistook in tow. "Bye daddy!" she waves running after her mother.

**Kikyou's house**

Sesshoumaru arrive at Inuyasha and Kikyou's house with the twins and their second oldest son. Kai hopes out of the car and runs up to the door while Sesshoumaru gets both pups and diaper bag out. The door opens to revile Kikyou with a smile on her face "Morning, Kai-kun, Sesshoumaru, and twins." Kikyou greets taking one of the twin pups from Sesshoumaru. They all walk inside so Sesshoumaru could set down the diaper bag and the other pup. "Are my little nephews hungry?" Kikyou asks cooing at the twins. Kai pouts at being left out "I have something special for you Kai-kun." Kikyou says walking into the kitchen with one pup in her arms and the other crawling behind her.

Kai and Sesshoumaru enters the kitchen to see a full breakfast sitting on the table. "Where is Memi-chan?" Kai asks sitting in his usual seat. "Ryo pick her up before you all showed up." Kikyou says placing the twins in their highchairs. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at the thought of his son picking up his niece on the motorcycle that Inuyasha so kindly bought him for his fifteen birthday. "That mutt pains me." Sesshoumaru spoke bitterly. "What the hell is up your ass?" Inuyasha calls walking in with the twins at his heels. "I don't think Uncle Sesshou likes Ryo's present." One of the twin's whispers.

"They never see eye to eye." The other one confirms. Both twins look up to see their father glaring at them "Eep!" they ran over to their mother to hide from their father. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, Ryo-kun is fine." Kikyou says handling him a plate full of food. "Don't give him my food!" Inuyasha whines. Sesshoumaru takes it with a quiet thank you. "You need to be more thoughtful like your mate, mutt." Sesshoumaru says glaring at his half-brother.

After breakfast, Sesshoumaru took Kai with him to drop him off at school like Kagome instructed. Kai bid goodbye to his family and brothers as he leaves with his father. Kikyou smiles at them, waving as they went, before turning back to her mate "Oh Inu-kun, you need to get ready for work." She says kissing him softly. Inuyasha hums in the kiss "I could always call in." he suggests shrugging his shoulders. Kikyou shakes her head "You know that he'll kill you." She says thoughtfully walking to the living room where Kagome's twins are playing while her twins are getting ready for school.

"Don't forget to drop the pups off at school!" Kikyou calls to Inuyasha knowing that he can hear her.

**School**

Lunch time rolled around pretty quickly for Kagome. She is sitting at her desk looking over the papers that her students turned in from the first half of the day and sorts them by subject. She teaches chemistry, biology I and II, and Earth science to help out with the Science department. She sighs at the work she'll have to grade after school knowing that Kai has after school tutoring thanks to Sesshoumaru and Ryo should being doing the same but he always skips so he can get the fencing early.

The door to her room opens making Kagome looks up to see her mate stepping in with something in his hands. She perks up at the smell of food coming from the box in his hand. Sesshoumaru smirks at his mate seeing how she is taking in the smell of the food he brought her. "Can you take a break?" he asks walking over to her. "For you? Anytime!" she says blushes a bit.

As they eat in comfortable silence, Kagome decided to make a little small talk. "Sesshoumaru, thank you." She says smiling at him. "You're welcome." He replies. "No, I mean it. Thank you. When I came back ten years ago, I was hoping to find you. It's funny how I found you through Ryo." She laughs a little. Sesshoumaru gives one of his rare smiles "Then I should thank you as well." He spoke. Kagome tilts her head to the side in confusion "If you didn't come back when you did, I could have lose everything. Ryo wasn't happy until you appeared. I must say, miko, I'm very pleased that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. And I will always want you and need you, mate." He told her looking at her blue eyes. Kagome smiles softly "I'm happy that you're happy, I'm glad that I'm married to you, your mate, and have wonderful yet beautiful pups with you." She says leaning over her desk. Sesshoumaru meets her half way in a simple yet loving kiss.

Their lives feel complete with the other one near. She is the ying to his yang. They are forever mates and in love. Kagome wouldn't have her life any other way. As Sesshouamru wouldn't have it any other way as well. Their love glows around them, their pups see how much in love they are and how much their parents try to provide them with everything they need and some of what they want.

Ryo peeks in his mother's classroom to see his daddy kissing teacher, once again. He laughs, walking away from the scene of those lovebirds with a light heart at the fact that he has the best family in the world and wouldn't change it for anything.

'_Thank you father for not being a stubborn dog that you usually are.'_ Ryo snickers walking back outside to catch some fresh air before the second part of the day begins.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>The final chapter to this story is done! I want to thank you all that has review! I enjoy reading all of them. I am proud to say that I didn't try to give up on this. It's 19 chapters and over 100 reviews and thats all thanks to you all! I enjoy writing this for you! I hope to complete my other stories without any doubt of being bored or losing interest.

I thank you all for the wonderful reviews that made me keep going! I am sad to say that this is over but I enjoy writing it for you all!

Thank you!

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.

Thank you!

Review~

Hey check out my other stories as well! **Lost but Found, The Ice Doctor, and Hope**!

I hope to see all of your reviews in other stories of mine!

See Ya!

Thank you!


End file.
